


The Morning After

by WendyHamlet



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Awkward situations, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Military, Modern AU, Multi, Mutual Pining, almei, edwin - Freeform, implied royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyHamlet/pseuds/WendyHamlet
Summary: Life is complicated, especially when you wake up half dressed in the same bed as your childhood friend.Edward and Winry face the morning after with more questions than answers.They struggle to accept their feelings and find where their relationship is defined, all while dealing with a government conspiracy, military intrigue, and their friends incessant teasing





	1. Chapter 1

****Pounding, throbbing, aching pain. That was the first thing that came to Edward Elric as he woke up.

  
As far as hangovers go, it was definitely one of the worst he’d had in a while. Usually after a night of drinking he would wake up with a headache, that awful stale taste in his mouth, and at least some disjointed memories of the events leading up to passing out.  
This time however, he felt like the room was spinning, everything hurt, and he had literally no idea what had happened in the past twelve hours.

  
With a groan, he rolled over in bed, his body going rigid as his arm brushed something beside him.  
Something warm, soft. And breathing.

  
Sitting up with a jolt, he forced his eyes open, wincing against the early morning sunlight streaming through the window. Blinking through the blur in his vision, he struggled to focus on the person lying in the bed beside him.

  
Blonde hair, pale skin, face turned away from him.

  
Oh. Oh...fuck.

  
Launching himself out of the bed as if it was made of wasps, he bolted for the bathroom, immediately crashing to the ground and letting out a hissed curse under his breath. Groping around on the floor for his prosthetic as he crawled toward the bathroom, snatching his jeans as he went.

  
Easing the door shut and locking it, he made his way over to the tub and hoisted himself onto the edge of it, digging around in his jean pockets for his phone. Once he found it, he hit the first number on his speed dial and held it to his ear with his shoulder, using his now free hands to attach his prosthetic to his left thigh.

  
“Edward? It’s like five AM.”

  
“Al! Al shut up and listen! I have a girl in my bed, a girl, Al!”

  
There was a stretch of silence, then his younger brother let out a sigh. “Okay, is she still breathing?”

  
“What? Of course she’s still breathing!”

  
“Well then what’s the problem? Honestly this isn’t the first time you’ve drank too much and hooked up, I really don’t think it was worth waking me u-”

  
“It’s Winry.”

  
A long silence.  
“Oh.”

  
“Yeah! ‘Oh’, now what the fuck do I do?”  
Suddenly the other line was full of laughter.  
“Alphonse!!”

  
“Ling owes me fifty bucks! Thanks brother.”

  
“This is not the time to be cashing in bets, I’m freaking out!”

  
Al sighed, the sound of a kettle singing in the background indicating that he had opted against going back to sleep after the call. “Look, it’s not like you didn’t want this to happen, right? I mean you’ve had a crush on her since we were little kids.”

  
Ed flexed his prosthetic leg, rubbing at the muscle that connected to the metal socket. “Well, yeah...but not like this. I mean, I haven’t told her how I feel.”

  
“Well, I’m just hazarding a guess here, but I’m pretty sure the cat’s out of the bag now.”

  
“Great, super helpful, thanks bro.”

  
“I’m just saying, you can’t take it back now, the only thing to do is move forward. I don’t exactly have any advice to give you since I’ve never been in a situation like this. The best I can do is just tell you not to freak out too much. It’s Winry, you’re best friends, just...talk to her.”

  
Edward looked up at the door, the simple barrier that separated him from the inevitable. “I...I don’t know how.”

  
“I have faith in you, brother. I’ve gotta go now, just...take a deep breath, you’ll be fine.”

  
Letting out a heavy sigh, he nodded. “Right. Thank’s Al, I’ll talk to you later.” Hanging up, he tapped his fingers against his knee, mind struggling to pick up even a fragment of memory from the night before.  
He and Winry had left for Central city for the concert, they’d checked into their adjoining rooms at the hotel and headed over to the venue. After that, everything was a blank.

  
What was he going to do? Alphonse had said to just talk to her, but how could he? Where would he even start? Hey, Winry, so I guess we had sex last night, by the way, I’ve kind of liked you since we were little kids, I guess you feel the same?  
Yeah, that would go over great.

  
Al was really the only person who he trusted to share this kind of thing with, but he hadn’t been able to give him much advice. Who else could he talk to?  
A name popped into his head, and although he was hesitant to call, he was desperate.  
Taking a deep breath, he dialed the number and waited. One, two, three, on the fourth ring, the line picked up.

  
“Elric?”

  
“Lieutenant, Hawkeye? I uh...I have a bit of a situation and was wondering if you could maybe give me some advice.”

  
“Is it military related? The Colonel would be more qualified to-”

  
“Uh, no, it’s personal.”

  
“I see. It’s good that you called me then. What can I help you with, Edward?”

  
“Um, it’s a little awkward, but I couldn’t think of anyone else who I could call.” Pausing to steady his breathing, he plunged right in. “I think I might have slept with Winry last night, but we were both drinking and honestly I don’t remember anything. But I woke up and we were both in bed and just...I don’t know what to do.”

  
“I see, well, is she awake?”

  
“I don’t think so, I’ve been holed up in the bathroom since I woke up, she was still asleep when I came in here and I haven’t heard any noise so I think she’s still sleeping.”

  
“And you can’t remember anything from last night?”

  
“Not a damn thing. I don’t know if that’s better or worse for this situation.”

  
“Well, I think you should talk to her once she wakes up, just be honest and see if she remembers anything.”

  
“Yeah, that’s what Al said, but I don’t know what to say. I mean, she’s my best friend, we’ve been best friends since we were little kids. Sure we haven’t spent a whole lot of time with each other these past couple years because I was serving and she was busy with school, but that’s what this trip was supposed to be for, we were supposed to reconnect and spend time together, it wasn’t supposed to be so damn complicated.”

  
“Edward, take a deep breath, it’s going to be alright. Go out, get coffee and breakfast, bring it back to the room, and just talk to her. You said it yourself, you’ve been best friends since you were little, and even though you haven’t seen each other much these past years doesn’t mean that you aren’t still just as close.”

  
“Right, okay. Thank you, Lieutenant.”

  
“Anytime. By the way, have you decided on whether or not you’re going to accept the Colonel’s offer?”

  
“Honestly, that’s the last thing on my mind right now.”

  
“Of course. Call if you need anything.”

  
“I will, thanks again.”

  
“Sure. Goodbye Edward.”

  
Steeling himself, Edward Elric pulled on his pants, slipped his phone into his pocket and crept back into the room.  
Winry was still fast asleep, thank goodness. And he blessed his stealth training as he gathered up the rest of his clothes and grabbed a room key as he slipped out into the hallway.

  
Get coffee and breakfast, not bad advice. He remembered Winry mentioning a cute cafe they passed yesterday a couple blocks away from their hotel, that would be as good a place as any to grab something.

Surprisingly he was able to get to the cafe, buy breakfast, and be back in the hotel within an hour.  
Juggling a bag of pastries and a drink tray in one hand, he fumbled for the room key with his other and finally managed to unlock the door, nearly dropping the coffee in the process.  
Slipping inside, he winced as the door slammed far too loudly behind him.

  
“Ed?”

  
Shit.  
Rounding the corner slowly, he came face to face with Winry.  
She was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in a simple pale blue tank top and high waisted jean shorts. Her hair was damp, she probably just got out of the shower.

  
“Uh, hi…” He held up the paper bag and drink tray. “I brought coffee and breakfast. Banana nut still your favorite muffin?”

  
She smiled, a little weakly. “Yeah, thanks.”

  
He set the bag down on the side table and sat down next to her, wordlessly handing her a cup of coffee. “Here, if you’re even half as hungover as I am you’re gonna need this.”

  
“You don’t happen to have any aspirin do you?”

  
He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. “Here, I already took some.”

  
“Oh, bless you.” She exclaimed, quickly popping a few of the pills into her mouth and washing them down with the coffee.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Edward finally said something.

  
“Listen, um...about last night. This is really embarrassing but uh, I don’t really remember...anything.”

  
“Yeah, me either. I mean, I remember the concert a little, but then it’s all just a blur.”

  
He bit his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth anxiously. “So...I, well I mean we...I guess-”

  
“We didn’t have sex last night.”

  
He finally turned to look at her, brows pulled together in confusion. “What? But you just said you don’t remember anything.”

  
“Well, no, I don’t but um, I’m not...sore.” Her face was bright red, and she was avoiding looking at him. “I mean, we both had our underclothes on, right? If we were that drunk why would we put clothes on after sleeping together? And like I said, I’m not sore or anything, not saying that that’s a guarantee or anything but it’s pretty common unless uh…”

  
“Oh, trust me, you’d be sore.” Ed said, immediately turning red and sputtering flusteredly. “N-not saying I’d be rough or anything! Just um, well I mean I’m not...oh fuck it.” He dropped his head into his hands, his palms pressing against his burning face. “I’m sorry, Win.”

  
“It’s not your fault...we were both pretty drunk last night. We probably just fell asleep in the same bed instead of me going back into my room. That’s all.”

  
He lifted his head. “That’s right, I bet that’s what happened. Besides, we’ve shared a bed before, I mean...not in a while, but still, we’re best friends, this doesn’t have to be weird. Right?”

  
She nodded. “Right! Let’s just...put it out of our minds. I mean, we didn’t have sex, so there’s nothing to freak out about.”

  
“Yeah, I guess it was kind of silly to even think we would have banged.”

  
Laughing she stood up and walked over to the bag of muffins. “Right? Totally crazy, I mean I don’t think we could ever be _that_ drunk.”

  
Ed swallowed, looking away from her as he chuckled half-heartedly. “Yeah, what was I thinking.”


	2. Chapter Two

Ed eyed the stairwell with all the bitterness and contempt his hungover being could muster. It was too early for the elevator to stop working, especially when he was this hungover, had a bag to carry, and his prosthetic leg was aching. Apparently he had stressed his amputated limb out with whatever the hell he had been doing last night.

  
He was tired and emotionally drained, he just wanted to sprawl on the couch and binge watch reality TV so his own life would seem a little less shitty.

  
So, with a grumble, he slung his bag over his shoulder, grabbed the handrail, and began the three flight ascent to Al’s apartment.  
Technically it was his apartment too, but he hadn’t done much living in it for the past four years or so.

  
In a considerably fouler mood than he had been at the bottom of the stairs, (if that were possible) Ed finally reached their apartment, and after a minute of fumbling for his keys, he stepped inside.  
As he tossed his bag on the couch and headed toward the hall, he heard a small sound, almost like a squeak.

  
Frowning, he marched to Al’s bedroom, calling out as he swung the door open. “Al I swear, if you’ve smuggled another kitten into our apartment I’m going to-”  
He stopped short when his gaze fell on a very shocked, very flustered Alphonse. Gaze sliding from his half dressed brother to the glaring girl currently lying sprawled out on his bed, legs tangled with Al’s. Ed’s bad mood instantly dissipated, and the biggest shit-eating grin crossed his face.  
“Oh, hey, Mei, how’s it going?”

  
Alphonse launched himself off the bed. “Edward! You’re not supposed to be back until tomorrow!”

  
The older brother shrugged. “I decided to cut the trip short and head home. Next time hang a sock on the door or something.”

  
“Get out!”

  
Ed put his hands on his hips as his younger brother pulled his shirt back onto his shoulders and marched toward him. “I hope you two are using protection.”

  
“Oh my god, Edward!” Al wailed, shoving him back into the hall.

  
Ed cackled, grabbing onto the doorframe to call back into the room. “Remember! Sex isn’t fun unless it’s safe!”

  
Al used the several inches of height he had against Edward to push him all the way to the front door. “I hate you so much, get out!”

  
Edward pouted as he was pushed out into the hallway. “Aw, come on, what am I supposed to do while you do Mei?”

  
Al threw Ed’s jacket in his face. “You’re awful, and frankly, I don’t care what you do, but you’re not allowed back here until tomorrow, when you were supposed to be home.”

  
The door slammed in his face, and Edward suddenly realized that he had nowhere else to go. Winry was still in Central city, and besides Al, he didn’t really know anyone in Resembool. Not well enough to crash at their house at least.

  
Remembering he would have to walk back down the three flights of stairs, his bad mood from earlier returned full force.  
“Shit, this day just keeps getting better and better.”

  
Letting out a sigh, he began the trek down to the street. Considering it was around lunchtime, he could always go grab something to eat before deciding what to do for the rest of the day and where he’d spend the night.

  
He made his way down the streets to his favorite little pub downtown. It was a hole in the wall that served the best damn hamburgers in Amestris, it was also where he had his first drink. That night had ended in a bloody nose and bruised ribs, and one of the biggest grins he’d had in a long time.  
That was right before he deployed. Before…

  
He shivered, pulling his jacket’s collar up around his chin, blocking the cold breeze from his neck.  
As much as this town was Home to him, it held almost too many painful memories.

  
He should visit his mom’s grave while he was still in town...it had been a while.

  
The warmth of the pub chased away the chill of the almost-winter air and remnants of the past that lingered in his mind.  
He rubbed his hands together and headed over to the bar, knocking against the wood to get the bartender’s attention.  
“Can I get a homebrew and your double burger with extra pickles?”

  
The burly man nodded. “Sure, find a seat.”

  
Ed turned around and scanned the room for an empty table.

  
“Heeeeeey, Edward!”

  
His shoulders stiffened at the call, eyes widening. “Ling?” Before he could form a defense, he was nearly knocked over by a hug that could’ve easily passed for a tackle. “The hell! What are you doing here?”

  
Ling laughed, straightening and patting Ed on the shoulder. “It’s good to see you too! It’s been what? A couple years now.”

  
“A few, yeah. Again, what are you doing in Resembool?”

  
Ling shrugged, flicking his bangs out of his eye. “My uncle didn’t feel comfortable letting Mei travel all the way from Xing on her own, even though she’s been making the journey since she was like ten.” He stretched, Ed scowling at how much taller it made him look. “So I’m here as her escort, or chaperone or whatever you wanna call it.”

  
Ed snorted, grabbing the mug the bartender slid over to him. “Well you’re doing a pretty shit job of chaperoning considering I just walked in on her and Al.”

  
Ling wrinkled his nose. “Gross, dude, that’s my baby cousin.”

  
“Yeah well he’s my little brother, not exactly the homecoming I was expecting. He kicked me out until tomorrow.”

  
Ling laughed. “You probably said or did something to deserve that.”

  
“Maybe, but now I’ve got nowhere to stay. Besides, it’s not like I’ve had the greatest past twenty-four hours, he could’ve cut me a little slack.”

  
Grabbing Edward’s burger, Ling motioned them both back to a little table in the corner. “I’ve gotta hear this, come on, spill. I want all the details.”

  
“Like I’d pour my heart out to you, ya nosy bastard.” Plopping down into one of the rickety chairs, he took a long drink from his beer before adding. “By the way, Al owes you that fifty bucks back.”

  
Ling’s usually relaxed eyes widened. “What? You mean you and Winry didn’t hook up after the concert?”

  
Edward shook his head, biting into his burger. “Nope. Just ended up falling asleep in the same bed after getting blackout drunk.”

  
Ling snagged a couple of his companion’s fries. Chewing thoughtfully before replying. “Well if you were that drunk how do you know you didn’t?”

  
Edward’s cheeks started to burn at the memory. “Look, we didn’t, okay? I’m not going into details, especially not with you, but we didn’t.” Letting out a heavy breath before taking another bite of his hamburger, he spoke around his mouthful. “Besides, from the way she talked, it’s never gonna happen anyway.”

  
Ling snorted. “You’d have to be blind and the dumbest person out there to think that.”

  
Ed narrowed his eyes at him. “Yeah? Didn’t you bet against it happening?”

  
He shook his head, stealing a few more fries. “Nah, I bet Alphonse that him and Mei would be married before you and Winry got over yourselves enough to screw.”

  
“First of all, stop stealing my fries, secondly, why is my relationship with Winry any of your business? Maybe Al and I should start betting against how long it’ll take for you to finally make a move on Lan fan.”

  
Ling spluttered. “Edward! She is my _bodyguard_ , do you realize how unprofessional that would be?”

  
“Yeah well, since when have you ever been professional? Besides, I’m sure she wouldn’t be opposed to some freelance _body_ guarding.”

  
Staring each other down for a few moments, Ling finally broke eye contact, lifting his hands up in defeat. “Point made, its none of my business.”

  
Edward nodded. “Damn straight.”

  
“But seriously, dude, the fact that you thought it had happened and were freaking out about it says something, right?”

  
Leaning back in his seat, Ed crossed his arms and sighed. “Look, I kind of don’t want to talk about this right now, I haven’t even processed it yet. So can we talk about literally anything else while I finish my food and beer?”

  
Ling tapped his hands against the table top several times. “Right then, you eat up, I’m gonna go order something and you’ll spend the night at my place.”

  
Ed nearly choked on his beer, coughing several times to clear his airway before spluttering. “Since when do you have a place in Resembool?”

  
Ling smirked. “Dude, chill, it’s just a rental for a week or two, I’m not moving in to the neighborhood or anything.”

  
For the next hour or so, Edward and Ling ate, drank, and caught each other up on each other’s lives.  
They’d never been best friends, but Ling was the Ambassador of Xing’s son, and Ed had saved his life once, since then a weird sort of bond had formed between them.  
And after Al and Mei met and started dating, the two young men ended up spending more time together.  
It had been a few years since Edward had seen his friend, or really anyone he knew outside the military, in person. Sure there had been texts and video chats and such, but it wasn’t the same.  
That’s why getting a few days to hang out with Winry in Central was such a big deal, they’d missed just being together in person, even if it was just hanging out and watching television.

  
“So this is the place.” Ling declared, breaking Ed from his reminiscing.  
He looked up to see a warm little building nestled behind a simple wrought iron fence.

  
Inside the furnishings were comfortable and casual, the main room an open concept of living, dining and kitchen.

  
“Bathroom’s down the hall, guest bedroom is that door, my room is the one across the way. Mei usually sleeps in the loft but I guess she’ll be out tonight.”  
Both young men wrinkled their noses, quickly moving on to a different subject.  
“You can borrow some of my clothes if you want, I hardly ever wear what’s in the dresser considering I always pack my own clothes from home.”

  
Ed nodded. “Thanks, I think I’ll shower before catching some sleep, the train ride to and from Central always makes me feel grimy.”

  
Ling stretched languidly, yawning loudly. “Go for it, I’m going to turn in early, still not used to the time difference here.” He headed toward the bedroom, waving nonchalantly. “Night.”

  
“Hey Ling?”

  
He paused, looking over his shoulder. “Hmm?”

  
Ed scratched the back of his neck. “Uh...thanks. I appreciate you letting me crash here.”

  
Ling grinned. “Anytime! You’re buying me breakfast in the morning though.”

  
Edward laughed. “Fair enough, see you then.”

  
It didn’t take long for Ed to slip into the bathroom and strip out of his grimy clothes, turning the water on and watching the steam rise into the room as he slung a towel on the hook beside the shower and climbed inside.  
He sighed as the hot water washed over him, rinsing away the dust and sweat of the day, the warmth and pressure massaging his stiff muscles.

  
His mind wandered as he lathered up and scrubbed at his scalp, absentmindedly noting that his hair was starting to grow out of its undercut.  
The Lieutenant has mentioned the Colonel’s offer again. He probably didn’t have long before an answer would have to be given, one way or the other. He had to make a decision, a hard one.  
Dammit, how was he supposed to decide what he wanted for the future when he didn’t even know what he wanted now?

  
 _That’s a lie. You know what you want._  
He blew water off the end of his nose in a huff, trying to ignore the little voice in his head.  
 _She’d been in bed with you. Naked_.  
Not naked, she had her undergarments on, they both had.  
 _But what if she was naked? What if you kissed her peachy-pink lips, touched her smooth ivory skin? What then?_  
“Fuck.” Ed cursed, struggling to reign in his hormones.

  
It’s not like he’d never thought of Winry as beautiful or sexy, hell he’d admit he thought she was since he was fifteen years old. But he’d refused to allow his mind to go farther down that path. She was his best friend, and his feelings were causing enough awkwardness on his end without throwing in fantasizing about her.

  
 _But you want to. You want to think about how she feels, how she tastes, what kinds of noises she would make._  
“Fuck!” He cursed again, grabbing the shower gauge and twisting it savagely toward the “C”  
Freezing water poured down on him, causing him to gasp and then hiss as icy needles rained against his skin.

  
Bracing his hands against the wall, he ducked his head under the frigid stream and let the cold water extinguish the fire in his blood.  
He was so fucked.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor smut at the end of this chapter! It’s marked off with *** if you don’t feel like reading it (or you want to skip right to it I’m not judging lol)

After exiting the bathroom and finding his way into his room, Ed fumbled along the wall for a moment in search of the lightswitch.  
It flicked on with a small “click” and the room flooded with a warm yellow light, showing simple furnishings of dark wood and pale grays.

  
The clothes in the dresser were brand new, most still sporting tags dangling from collars or sleeves. He chose a simple black tank top and loose sweat pants and quickly changed. As he rubbed his towel through his wet hair, he glanced at the mirror fastened to the back of the closet door, the discolored and warped skin around his shoulder caught his eye.

  
The scar stretched ugly roots out onto his chest, a few even curling up onto the base of his neck. The skin was smooth and paler than the rest, standing out as a grim reminder of that night. Eyes moving from the ruined flesh to his upper arm, he briefly ran his fingers over the flamel symbol on his shoulder, drifting down to the three black bands that circled his bicep. Another reminder.

  
Letting out a sigh, he turned away from his reflection, snagging his phone out of his jacket pocket and flopping down onto the bed.  
Unlocking the device with one hand and fumbling to detach his prosthetic with the other. He finally released the buckle and the false limb clunked to the floor.  
Going into his messenger, he tapped on Al’s number and sent him a quick text.  
 ***sorry for being a dick earlier.*** He stared at the ceiling for a minute, his phone resting against his chest as he waited for a reply. A few moments later, a “ping” signaled a response.

  
***You were a dick, but that’s nothing new :P***

  
He couldn’t help smiling, a weight he didn’t know he was carrying lifted from his chest, Al wasn’t mad at him. ***Hey, I’m your big bro, it’s my job to be a pain in your ass***

  
***Still not sorry for kicking you out, you totally deserved that***

**  
*Yeah I guess I did, I’m crashing at Ling’s***

  
***lol! I suppose I’ll have to give up my plans for revenge, making you stay with Ling is punishment enough***

  
***You’re telling me! He kept eating my fries!***

  
***Well, you can come home tomorrow, but not until after eleven***

  
***You shag on a schedule? Weeeeiiiiird***

  
***Don’t be obscene, we have breakfast plans.***

  
***I’ll bet you do ‘eyebrow wiggle’***

**  
*Haha, I’m going to stop talking to you now, goodnight.***

  
***Night, Al***

  
***Wait, what happened with Winry?***

  
***I’ll tell you about it in person tomorrow***

  
***Alright, talk to you then.***

  
Ed closed out the conversation, his eye catching on Winry’s contact. His thumb hovered over the “Gearhead” icon for a few moments. What would he even say?  
Finally tapping the conversation, he simply sent ***arrived home safe***  
Her response was much slower than Alphonse’s, but eventually his phone lit up.

  
***Kay. Stopped in Rush Valley, will be home tomorrow evening.***

**  
*Travel safe, ttyl***

**  
*I will***

  
Turning his phone off, he tossed it onto the nightstand and flicked the light off.

 

* * *

 

“Who was that?”

  
Winry looked up from her phone, glancing at the girl sitting on the other end of the couch. “Ed.”

  
The other girl sprang up from her sprawled position, crossing her legs, the prosthetics clacking as they settled on one another. “Oooh! Is he just as hot in person as he is online?”

  
Winry wrinkled her nose. “What on earth are you talking about, Paninya?”

  
She shrugged. “I’m just saying, he’s definitely not that scrawny little kid anymore. He may have been a late bloomer but that boy has _bloomed_. I mean, he’s not even slightly my type, but one doesn’t have to be attracted to Greek heroes to admire them.”

  
“Okay, so maybe he got lucky with puberty, what does that have to do with anything?”

  
Paninya wiggled her eyebrows. “Oh come on, you’ve never thought about getting a piece of that?”

  
Winry tossed a pillow at her friend. “Gross! He’s my best friend!”

  
She caught the pillow easily, laughing at her friend’s indignation. “Look, all I’m saying is that you’ve been acting weird ever since you saw him in person again. Admit it, you’re at least a little bit attracted to him.”

  
Winry felt warmth flood her cheeks, the blush blooming across her skin a betrayal of her thoughts.

  
Paninya crowed triumphantly. “Aha! I knew it! Tell me all about it.”

  
She shrugged. “There’s not really anything to tell! Okay? So what if I’ve noticed that Ed’s grown up? It doesn’t change anything.”

  
“Oh please, it changes everything. Does he know?”

  
Winry shook her head. “No, at least...I don’t think so.”

  
Unfolding her prosthetic legs, Paninya sprang off the couch, retrieving a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from the kitchen. “Wait, wait! This is a conversation best paired with alcohol.”

  
Winry smiled as she accepted the offered drink. “Thanks.” Taking a deep breath, she continued. “Okay so, the morning after the concert, we kind of woke up in bed...together.”

  
Paninya’s dark eyes widened. “You’re shitting me! What happened?”

  
“We’d been drinking...a lot the night before, so neither of us really remembers anything. But um, he assumed we had...sex.” She lifted her hand, cutting off Paninya before she could interject. “Which we didn’t! Let me just say that first off.”

  
Paninya pouted, but settled back into her corner of the couch, sipping from her glass as she waited for Winry to continue.

  
“I don’t know, the fact that he thought that it had happened…” She shrugged. “I don’t really know what to think.”

  
“Um, duh! Come on, I know you’re smarter than that Winry. It means he’s into you!”

  
She covered her face, groaning. “Noooooo, don’t say that! It’s too weird.”

  
“Would it really be that bad? I mean, you’re kind of into him too, right?”

  
Peeking out from between her fingers, Winry studied her friend for a moment. “I don’t know...maybe? Ugh! I just don’t want to think about it right now.”

  
Paninya shrugged. “Okay, whatever, but if I were you, I’d be all over that like a squirrel on a tree.”

  
Winry couldn’t help laughing, throwing her last pillow at her friend. “You’re impossible.”

  
“Ah, but you love me anyway.”

  
She smiled fondly. “True. If you don’t mind, I think I’ll turn in early, this past weekend has been crazy.”

  
“Go for it, I’ll have coffee for you in the morning.”

  
Winry stood up, taking her whiskey glass with her. “Awesome, while I’m here I can do a maintenance check on your prosthetics if you’d like.”

  
“Hey, that’d be awesome!” She paused, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “Wait, you’re not going to charge me...are you?”

  
Winry laughed. “On the house. I’ll see you in the morning.”

  
“Sleep tight! And sweet dreams of blonde haired boys with broad shoulders.” She added with a wink.

  
“Anymore talk like that and I’ll charge you double for any future work I do for you!”

  
Paninya giggled as she ran down the hallway and ducked into the safety of her room.

  
Winry downed the whiskey faster than she probably should have, but the burn of the alcohol felt pleasant as it slid down her throat, warming her to her toes as she set the glass down and retired to her own room.

  
Shuffling her music on her phone, she hummed along as she tied her hair up and washed her face, changing into a camisole and soft sleep shorts.  
She paused as a song by Dev started playing, something about the thumping beat tugged at a memory, slowly pulling it to the front of her mind. The taste of whiskey in her mouth, the tune of the song...flashes of light, a nightclub?  
She gasped holding a hand to her forehead. She remembered.

  
The concert had ended, her and Ed had been all hyped up from the show that they decided to hit a famous nightclub up before heading back to the hotel.  
They’d drank. Too much. And then Winry convinced Ed to dance.

  
The alcohol had turned her blood to lava, slow and burning as it coursed through her body. The music pounded in her chest and the high of the concert was still fresh in her mind.  
She had put her hands on Edward’s shoulders, laughing as she tried to loosen him up and get him to dance with her.  
“Come on! It isn’t hard, you just move along with the music.”

  
“There’s too many people around, besides, I don’t know how with my prosthetic.”

  
She gave him a look. “Edward Elric, you are not playing the disabled card, I’ve seen you perform martial arts that make any two legged person look clumsy. Besides, everyone here is too drunk to pay attention anyway.”

  
He smiled slightly. “Are you drunk?”

  
She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Hmmm, maybe?” She giggled. “Are you?”

  
“Probably.”

  
Grabbing his hands, she moved him along with the beat. “Well, what are you waiting for then? Dance with me!”  
They’d danced for a little while, and then “Breathe” by Dev had started playing, and her inhibitions drowned in whiskey, Winry had looped her arms around Edward’s neck moving her body dangerously close to his as she began to dance along to the beat.

  
Something had shifted, the air seemed heavier, time slowed and all the other bodies on the dancefloor blurred into the background.  
One of her hands slid down onto his chest, feeling the pounding of his heartbeat beneath her palm as the music thrummed through her body. Heat rolled off his skin in waves, suffocating her with his proximity.

  
She turned so that she was facing away from him in a feeble attempt to escape his presence. Still dancing, she lifted her arms in the air and swung her hips, reaching back to curl her fingers lightly at the base of his neck.

  
His hands settled on her hips, unsteadily at first, growing in confidence as she continued to dance, sliding back farther against him, grinding her hips and swaying her body.

  
She could feel him at her neck, breath hot and short as it curled against her skin, drawing goosebumps even as it seemed to burn her.

  
Her fingers curled into his hair, rolling her body against his as his left hand guided her hips, his right hand moving to lie flat against her stomach. His hands seared her skin, branding her with his touch.  
Winry slapped her hands against her cheeks, palms pressing into the burning skin as the memories flooded back.  
She could feel the ghosts of his breath on her neck and his hands on her waist, the thoughts straying from memory into fantasy.

  
His fingers were calloused and tough, but his touch was gentle. Her crop top had done little to shield her skin from his, and the feeling of his worn hands against her skin sent her flush traveling down her body.

* * *

Biting her lip, she pulled her hair free of its ponytail and climbed into bed, sliding beneath the covers and flicking off the bedside lamp. The dark did little to snuff out her thoughts, in fact, it seemed to amplify them.

  
Her hands drifted to her waist, fingers tracing the skin that he had touched, her mind drawing on the feeling of his hands as her mind wandered further.  
Where would his hands linger? What stretch of skin would draw his attention the most?

  
Her fingers trailed up her stomach, brushing lightly against the underside of her breasts, breath catching as she circled the soft skin before laying her palm flat and squeezing gently.

  
Would he be rough? Would that quick temper and fiery passion of his fuel him? Or would he be soft, kind, like how he was around children and quiet hours of the night during serious conversations?  
He would be a mix of both, he was an ever spinning coin, his moods contradictory and unpredictable.

  
One of her hands remained at her chest, while the other drifted back down her stomach, toying with the hem of her shorts before slipping beneath.  
She was warm and eager, the alcohol only helping drive her mind further into the gutter as she teased herself with slow strokes.

  
Their dancing had been far from innocent, and she’d been close enough to him to have a pretty good idea of just how sore she would have been had they actually slept together.

  
She bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth as she easily slid two fingers past her entrance, working them steadily as she teased one pert nipple.

  
This should feel wrong, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel guilty about it, not at that moment. No, in this moment she only thought of how he would feel with his body pressed into hers, without the confines or barrier of clothing.

  
The way he would look with his hair messy and skin glinting with sweat, the way his muscles would roll and jump beneath his skin as he moved.  
He would be loud, she knew that, but how would he sound? Low and raw groans? Heavy pants and desperate whines? Would he cry out when he reached his peak or grit his teeth and let the release rumble in his chest like thunder?

  
She felt the heat in her stomach roil and tighten, building a wave higher and higher as she drove herself closer to the edge.

  
His lips, on her mouth, her neck, her chest, his body moving against hers as he-

  
Her stomach clenched, legs trembling as her muscles jerked and contracted, light spots danced against her eyelids as she muffled her voice into her pillow. A wave of ecstasy washed over her, wrapping her up like a blanket and relaxing her body as she slowly floated down from her high.  
Lying in bed breathing hard for a few moments, she let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

* * *

Now that that was out of her system, she would be able to put it aside and move on, compartmentalizing her fantasies where they belonged. Far far in the back of her mind.

  
Tomorrow was a big day, she had a train ride back to Resembool, unpacking at the house, helping Granny with dinner, and then off to the workshop to finish her project.

  
The last thing she needed was distracting thoughts of her best friend.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @vvavavoom, and @tay who both left awesome comments, it means a lot to hear that you’re enjoying the story so far <3

  
The morning brought with it a stiff neck and an aching stump. Edward sat up and rubbed at his amputated limb, no doubt it would rain today, if it hadn’t started already.  
Sliding to the edge of the bed, he quickly fitted his prosthetic and made his way into the kitchen.  
It was still early and Ling was nowhere to be seen, he was more than likely still sleeping.

  
Ed opened the fridge and stared at the contents blankly, brain still attempting to boot up to normal functions.  
Finally grabbing the milk, he popped off the lid and lifted the jug to his lips as he swung the fridge shut.

  
“Isn’t it proper etiquette to use a glass while a guest in someone’s home?”

  
Ed choked, milk shooting straight up his nose and down into his lungs. Coughing, he thumped his chest with his fist as he wheezed. “The fuck, Lan-fan, you nearly killed me.”

  
The young woman blinked, one eyebrow barely tweaking upward. “Amestrian soldiers have lessened in quality I see, you should’ve heard me.”

  
Ed glared at her, snagging a dish towel off the counter and wiping his face. “Yeah well, I haven’t had coffee yet, not exactly at full capacity.”

  
Lan-fan rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed by his excuse. “How long are you intending to stay?”

  
“Well, I promised I’d buy Ling breakfast, so I guess until he decides to grace us with his presence.” Finally turning to look at her fully, Ed paused, eyes widening slightly as his gaze landed on her left arm...or rather where her left arm used to be.

  
Lowering her eyes, she reached up and touched her shoulder. “It happened last year...I haven’t been fitted with a prosthetic yet.”

  
Ed swallowed, trying to remember what he wished someone had told him when he lost his leg. “It changes what you look like, but not who you are.”

  
She looked up, giving him a rare smile. “Thanks, I would give my life to protect my young lord, I was lucky I only had to sacrifice my arm this time.”

  
Ed scratched the back of his head, half heartedly attempting to smooth his bed ruffled hair. “I can give you the information to the best prosthetic designer I know, she’s done all my work for me.”

  
“I would appreciate it, thank you.”

  
Ed was curious how she had lost her arm, from what she had said, it sounded as if it had happened in defense of Ling. But from what or who? As far as he was aware things in Xing were fine, not the most stable of countries due to the struggle for ruling power among the different clans, but far from anything hostile.  
However, if Lan-fan didn’t offer up the information, it wasn’t his place to ask. Especially not if it concerned her country or her job.

  
“Shall I start some coffee while we wait for the young lord to wake up?”

  
Ed smiled. “Sure, coffee would be great.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe your brother! He’s just as immature as when we first started dating!”

  
Alphonse smiled at Mei’s outburst, scratching under her cat’s chin as she purred on his lap. “Edward can be a pain, but he has grown up a lot.”

  
Mei poked savagely at the remains of the waffles Al had made. “He just- ugh! I almost followed him outside and gave him a piece of my mind yesterday.”

  
Laughing, Alphonse leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. “And he would have deserved it, but I would prefer not to spend the short time we have left this morning talking about my brother.”

  
She smiled, looping her arms around his neck and humming thoughtfully. “What did you have in mind, then?”

  
He brushed his nose against hers, soft breaths mingling in the quiet space between them. His lips gently curved in a smile, her fingers drifted to the back of his neck, combing through the short hair at the base of his skull, fingers tracing the scar there.   
“I’ve missed you.” He whispered, his forehead resting against hers, closing his eyes.

  
“I’ve missed you too.” She leans forward and places butterfly kisses against his lips, nose and chin.

  
He laughs gently, pulling her from her chair and into his lap, her legs moving to straddle his waist. “You know, I’ve been thinking lately…”

  
She brushed his hair back from his forehead affectionately. “Oh really?”

  
“Mhmm, I was thinking what if-“ he paused, chewing his bottom lip for a moment. “What if I moved to Xing?”

  
She straightened in his lap, face growing serious. “What?”

  
His hands fidgeted on her hips, thumbs absentmindedly stroking her sides. “Well, I would be closer to my work...and you. Think about it, it would cut down on travel for both of us and it would be more convenient to be hands on with my research instead of having to ship things back and forth or read second hand reports.”

  
“You’ve really thought about this...but what about your family and friends here? This is your home.”

  
He smiled a little sadly. “My home hasn’t been here in a long time...you’re my home now. Besides, with Ed deploying every chance he gets and Winry spending half her time in Rush valley and the other half locked away in her workshop, I never see either of them much.”

  
Mei studied his eyes, finding nothing but sincerity and determination. He could be just as stubborn as his brother once he made his mind up. But he was waiting...waiting for her thoughts. “I mean...I’d love having you close by...but Xing is a long ways from Amestris, and it’s a completely different culture, are you really sure you’re ready for that?”

  
He nodded. “Yes, I am. I’ve traveled all over, I’ve been to Xing multiple times and I speak Xingese fluently, I don’t think it would take long to adjust.”

  
She took a deep breath. “Well...if you decide for sure, you’ll just have to come live with me.”

  
Alphonse’s brows rose, a blush dusting his cheeks. “Move in with you? Like...live together?”

  
Her cheeks turned red and she looked away, suddenly flustered. “W-well, I mean only if you want to! And it would save on money a-and I have plenty of room and you’re already familiar with my town an-“

  
He cut her off with a kiss, smiling against her lips as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, pulling her flush against him.  
She hummed softly and moved her lips against his, fingers brushing his jaw, feeling the light stubble he had yet to shave away.

  
Breaking apart to breathe, Al brushed the hair from her face, caressing her cheek softly. “I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”

  
The moment was suddenly broken as Alphonse’s phone began to buzz.  
Mei frowned as she leaned over and snagged the device off the table. Scoffing as she looked at the screen before answering and holding it to her ear. “Edward.”

  
Al grinned as she crossed her arm across her chest, watching her brows pinch together and her nose crinkle up adorably.

  
“Currently between my thighs, I can give him a message if you like.”

  
Alphonse snorted, trying to stifle his laughter as Mei pressed the phone against her chest and said. “Ed’s on his way over.” Lifting the phone back to her ear she said matter of factly. “That is none of your business, and frankly I should beat you over the head with your prosthetic for your vulgarity yesterday.”  
She sat in silence for a moment, some of the anger leaving her face as she listened. “You suck at apologies, but I will forgo my vengeance for now. Mhm, see you soon.”  
She hung up and tossed Al’s phone back on the table. “He’ll be here in ten minutes. And he attempted an apology for yesterday, he may have grown up after all...at least slightly.”

  
Al laughed. “Good for him. Ten minutes you said?”

  
She smirked, settling more snuggly against him. “Mhmm, ten whole minutes, a lot can happen in ten minutes.”

  
Grinning, Al leaned forward and kissed her. “Should we put a sock on the door this time?”

  
Mei snorted, reaching for the hem of Al’s shirt as she replied. “This time he won’t be barging in unannounced, and we don’t want to waste time.”

  
Al nodded. “Good thinking.” She squealed as he grabbed her legs and stood up, lifting her as he went. “Good thing you packed last night.”

  
She giggled as he carried her to the bedroom, placing kisses against his neck as she said. “Maybe I had this planned all along.”

  
He laughed, tossing her onto the bed and crawling over her. “You little minx.”

  
She grinned as she peeled his shirt over his head. “You like it.”

* * *

 

Ed hesitated at the door, deciding to knock this time...just in case.  
His third knock nearly hit Mei in the face as she swung the door open.

“Edward.”

  
He smiled awkwardly. “Mei, nice to see you.”

  
She rolled her eyes and walked back into the apartment, taking her bags from Al.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to carry these for you? I think the elevator might still be out.”

  
Ed snorted. “It certainly fucking is.”

  
Mei smiled and slung her duffle onto her shoulder. “I’ve got it, but thank you. You’re still coming over to dinner tonight?”

  
He nodded. “Wouldn’t miss it. I’ll see you later.”

  
She gave him a quick kiss and then left, brushing past Ed with a half hearted wave. “Bye Edward.”

  
Ed closed the door behind her and slung his jacket onto the coat rack as he flopped down on the couch with a heavy exhale.

  
“Worn out at eleven-twenty in the morning, Edward?”

  
He slung his prosthetic leg up onto the coffee table and rubbed his thigh. “If you had to spend all morning with Ling and then climb up all those stairs you’d be worn out too.” Looking up, he smiled at his brother. “How are things with Mei?”

  
Al smiled back. “Good, really good.”

  
Ed nodded. “Glad to hear it, you’re good for her.”

  
“She’s good for me. Speaking of relationships, what happened with you and Winry?” Alphonse questioned, taking a seat across from Edward.

  
Expression souring, the older brother slouched into the couch. “Dick all happened, it was all just a big messy misunderstanding.”

  
Al frowned. “What did she say about it.”

  
Ed dragged a hand down his face, groaning. “She laughed. God, Al! I’m so royally fucked.”

  
Alphonse smiled gently. “I think your mouth has gotten dirtier since joining the military. Mom would be shoving soap into your mouth whenever it opened.”

  
Edward smiled wistfully, the first circle tattooed into his bicep seeming to tighten at the mention of his mother. “I remember the first time I cursed in front of her, she was so mad.”

  
Al laughed. “I remember that! You tried to blame it on Granny Rockbell.”

  
Ed straightened indignantly. “It was her! That old hag has the mouth of a sailor.”  
The two boys sat in reflective silence for a few moments.

  
“I miss her a lot.”

  
Ed swallowed. “Yeah, me too.”

  
“So, what are you going to do about Winry?”

  
Ed’s shoulders rose and fell, a sigh escaping his chest. “I dunno, nothing I guess.”

  
Al shook his head. “You’re impossible. She isn’t going to sit around waiting forever you know.”

  
Ed groaned. “I don’t even know if she’s seeing anyone! We don’t really talk about that kind of stuff.”

  
“She’s currently single.”

  
“How the hell do you know Winry’s relationship status?”

  
“She’s my friend too, Ed. And we actually talk about things like our dating lives.” Seeming to remember something, he stood up. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot.” Walking over to the kitchen counter, he grabbed an envelope and dropped it into Ed’s lap as he sat back down. “That came for you a couple days ago.”

  
Ed frowned as he looked at the wax seal and gold ribbon binding the envelope closed. “It’s from Central.” He muttered, turning the paper over to look at the back. It had his name and rank in neat script with no return address.  
Popping open the wax, he unfolded the page and scanned the formal lettering standing at attention across the paper.

  
“What is it?” Al questioned, curiosity having gnawed at him since the letter had arrived.

  
“It’s an invitation to a military ball the end of next month.” Ed wrinkled his nose at the idea of a lavish party full of military personal. “Sounds boring as hell.”

  
“Hey, it could be fun!”

  
Ed looked at his brother, Eyebrow raised incredulously. “Oh yes, a fancy party where I have to dress up and use manners, stuck for hours with pompous military bastards who outrank me. Yeah, sounds like oodles of fun.”

  
Al shrugged. “There will be free food.”

  
Edward stared hard at Alphonse for a few minutes with narrowed eyes. “True…”

  
Al snagged the letter from Ed’s lap and scanned the invitation. “It says here that you get a plus one, why don’t you ask Winry to go with you?”

  
“What, like a date? Are you insane!”

  
Al stared at his older brother deadpanned. “You just went to a concert with her, alone, it doesn’t have to be a date. Besides, I’m sure she’d love to have an excuse to buy a nice dress and get all fancy, girls like that kind of thing.”

  
Ed snorted. “Winry’s not very girly.”

  
Al laughed. “Maybe not when we were kids but she’s got a much more feminine side now.”

  
Ed frowned, a little perturbed that his younger brother seemed to know his best friend better than he did.

  
“It doesn’t hurt to ask, right?”

  
“I’ll think about it, I have to go over to her house tomorrow anyway.”

  
Al raised his eyebrows. “What for?”

  
Ed shifted, tapping his prosthetic. “Tune up, plus she mentioned she had a new project she wanted to talk over with me.”

  
Alphonse shrugged. “Well, sleep on it, but I think she’d really like to go to the ball with you.”

  
“Yeah yeah, I’ll think about it.”

  
Fixing Ed with that look that made Al seem far older than he really was, his younger brother added sagely. “If you keep waiting until tomorrow, one day you’re going to wake up and she won’t be there anymore.”

  
Ed didn’t reply, letting his brother’s words settle in his mind, waiting there for his quite comtemplation later that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been like ten thousand years since I updated you can yell at me in the comments lol  
> (Also you get kudos if you get the stew reference)

Tightening his grip on the handlebars, Ed took a deep breath and soaked in the exhilaration of the wind whipping through his hair. It felt good to pull his bike out again, it had been a while since he’d driven it around the back roads of Resembool.

The way to Winry and Pinacco’s house was so familiar he could practically drive there with his eyes closed. He used to live just down the street, past the cemetary and small white chapel. Up on the hill beside the old oak tree. If he focused just a little he could still make out the dusty path up to the front door, the paint peeling and the front right window pane cracked from one of his misadventures.

The icy wind cut through his leather jacket, chilling him to the bone.  
Shivering, he revved the engine and picked up speed, the countryside melting into a blur around him. He didn’t want to see the empty hill, the ancient stump, the headstones standing like lonely sentries, forever watching as the world passed by.

It was as if he could feel the stones watching him like eyes as he zipped past, a different kind of chill settling in his bones as he passed the worn wooden fence and turned a corner that dipped down into the valley.  
There was their house, tucked into the countryside almost as if it had sprouted from the gentle hills around it. The workshop sat off to the side, the small building looked as if it had been renovated a bit since the last time he had seen it.

As he pulled into the drive and cut off the engine, the familiar sound of Winry’s three legged dog barking greeted his ears.

“Den! Hush!”

Walking up to the front porch steps, he gripped the handrail to help pull himself up onto the porch. The cold weather had his leg feeling stiff and sore.

The door swung open and the old woman standing there adjusted her glasses, releasing a cloud of smoke from her lips. “Well, well, it looks like you finally got that growth spurt, not that I would know since you never come to visit.”

Ed grinned. “Granny, still as grouchy as ever I see.”

“Watch how you talk to your elders you punk, I thought the military would’ve taught you some respect.” Breaking into a smile, she reached forward and wrapped her arms around Ed’s waist. “It’s good to see you Edward.”

“It’s good to see you too. How’ve you been?”

“Hmph, getting older and stiffer every day.”

Following her into the house, Ed reached down to pat Den’s head, slipping her the bone he’d brought as he closed the door. “That’s just life Granny, we all get older.”

Waving her hand dismissively, she disappeared into the kitchen temporarily, calling back to him. “Yes but you’re still young, enjoy it while it lasts. Winry’s in the shop, I was just fixing to bring her some dinner but now that you’re here you can save me a trip out into the cold.” She reappeared with a full tray, covered with a towel to keep the contents warm.

Edward quickly stepped forward and took the tray from her, sniffing appreciatively as she shifted the towel more securely. “Mmmm, something smells good, is that stew?”

“Yep, should be plenty in there for the both of you, I’ve already eaten. Try and get her to eat it before it goes cold, you know how she gets when she’s working on a project.”

He nodded. “I’ll try my best.”

“I’m going to turn in early tonight, been working on a commission lately and it’s wiped me out, I’m getting too old for this.”

Ed raised his eyebrows slightly. “I thought you were retired.”

“I still work part time.”

“I see, well, I’m not sure how late we’ll be.”

“Just try not to wake me with that silly metal contraption you ride around on, and come and visit me every now and then, Alphonse too, I miss having you boys around.”

“I’ll try to make it back soon. See you later.”

She waved as he exited the house, carefully navigating down the stairs with the tray in hand. “See you, Edward.”

Navigating the worn dirt path to the workshop, Ed was careful not to jostle the tray lest he receive a shower of stew down his front. Once he reached the door, he debated for a second or two how he was going to open it without a free hand.

He ended up knocking against the wooden door with the toe of his prosthetic, the hollow thumping brought sounds of movement from inside and a moment later the door swung open.

“Ed!” Winry beamed, her blue eyes lighting up the way they always did when he and Al came to visit. “Come on in, it’s getting chilly outside.” She held the door open for him and swung it shut as they retreated further into the workshop”

“You’ve fixed it up since I was here last.”

Winry smiled. “Yeah! We added on too, it’s got a bathroom and a small kitchenette off to the side now. Since I’ve been working more it’s convenient to have some necessities here while I’m on a project.”

Ed’s eyes roamed over the interior, a fresh coat of neutral paint and some curtains had spruced the place up a little but it still retained that rustic charm.  
That and the workbench and pretty much any other flat surface was scattered in tools and spare parts, blueprints and plans pinned to the walls and strewn across any free space found.

“You can set the tray down uh…” Winry looked around, zeroing in on a stool that she slid to the center of the room and cleared the parts off of, plopping the discarded objects onto the workbench. “Here, we can sit on the cot and the desk chair.”

Edward set the tray onto the stool, making sure it was placed securely before removing the towel and scooting the desk chair over next to the food and plopping down into the worn wood.

“Mmm, granny makes the best stew.” Winry mused, sniffing appreciatively as steam rose up from the crock.

“She really does, military rations got nothing on Granny Rockbell’s stew.”

Winry scooped some stew into one of the two provided bowls and passed it to Ed. “Is it weird? Being back I mean. I know sometimes soldiers feel out of place after coming home.”

He shrugged. “I mean, it’s not like we ever fit in that great to begin with. It’s a little weird, yeah, but I think all the traveling Al and I did growing up helps. We’re not used to staying in one place for too long.”

Winry stirred the stew in her bowl thoughtfully. “You know you always have a home here, right?”

He smiled, the warm and soft kind reserved just for the most sincere moments. “We know.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate, just enjoying the quiet moment together.

After a little while, Winry broke the silence. “You never really talk about it, the military I mean, do you like it?”

Ed mulled over her question for a minute. “Not particularly. It’s a job, it keeps me active and sharp, but I’m not the biggest fan of having to take orders.”

Winry laughed. “You’ve never liked being told what to do.”

He stuck his tongue out at her, wrinkling his nose comically. “Yeah well, I get payed to get bossed around now so call that irony or whatever.” Pausing, he grew serious again, hesitating before he continued. “I like that I can protect people, that I can help stop bad things from happening, but…” he subconsciously reached up to touch his arm, tracing the tattoo beneath his clothes. “It’s...I don’t- I wasn’t prepared for losing people. You think I’d be less affected by it cause of Mom, but it’s not something that gets easier.” He let out a sigh, setting his bowl aside and rubbing at his forehead. “It’s kind of unavoidable, you lose people, you move on.”

Winry set aside her own bowl. “I know what you mean. My parents struggled with that, especially when they would lose patients.”

Ed looked up at her, gaze softening as he saw the deep sadness in her eyes. He knew that pain far too well. 

“They were gone so much when I was little...I have trouble remembering a lot of things about them.”

“Yeah, I have big blank spots about my mom too, if I didn’t have pictures I wouldn’t remember what color her eyes were.”

She took a deep breath and then straightened up. “I wasn’t planning on getting all sentimental and sad tonight.”

Ed laughed. “Yeah, me either. Guess that’s just what happens when you reminisce.”

Standing up, she retrieved her laptop off the workbench and plopped back down onto the cot. “Hop up here, I wanna show you something.”

Ed stood up, wincing a little at how stiff his good leg had gotten. He’d been putting too much strain on it lately. “Is this that super secret project you’ve been working on for forever?”

Winry waved a hand dismissively. “I couldn’t share anything until I was sure I could pull it off.”

Edward sat down beside her, his weight dipping the thin mattress and causing her to shift her body lest she tip into him. “So What is it? Something to do with an invention I’m sure, gearhead.”

She smiled slightly at the nickname, pulling up several different tabs on her screen. “Its a design for a brand new kind of prosthetic.” 

Ed leaned in, eyes scanning the information on the screen. “It’s an implanted prosthetic?”

“Yep! But not just any, it’s a permanently attached prosthetic. Look here.” She tapped a couple buttons and pulled up some schematics. “See where it connects to the tissue here? It’s made of a synthetic material that mimics flesh so it acts almost like a skin graft and grows into the living tissue. Then it’s coated in a special blend of metals that are lightweight, strong and rust resistant.”

He raised his eyebrows as he processed the science. “That’s…amazing. How does the prosthetic function?”

She smiled. “This is where it gets really cool. So the skeleton is hydraulic bars and joints that are modeled after the actual bones they’re replacing. Then the whole thing is wired and rigged with artificial nerves that control the movement of the whole prosthetic.” Pulling up another page, she pointed to a small disc shaped device. “This here is a sort of transmitter, it’s implanted at the base of the skull near the top of the spine and from there it picks up the brainwaves and nerve signals and sends them to the prosthetic, this way the artificial limb performs like a natural one.”

Ed shook his head in amazement. “This is...wow. But hang on, since when are you an expert in this level of neurological engineering?”

“Well, I’m not. This project is a collaboration. I came up with the biomechanical design and my partner invented the neurotech.”

Edward leaned back, watching her expression closely. “So, who’s your partner?”

“Don’t be mad.”

“Winry…”

“It’s your dad.”

There was a long stretch of silence, Ed staring at her in disbelief. Finally she turned to him and broke the silence.

“Look, I know he’s probably up there on the shittiest father list, but he’s an _incredible_ scientist and I wouldn’t have been able to finish this project without his help. This could help so many people, Ed! It’s going to change lives, and all that wouldn’t be possible without him. He’s trying Edward, he really is.”

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before answering. “I’m not mad. Yeah he’s a shit father but I won’t deny his skills. And if you say he was important to this project then I believe you.”

Winry visibly relaxed. “He really was. And to be completely honest...we both did it for you.”

His eyes widened. “What?”

Pulling up a final tab, Winry turned the computer screen toward him. “It would be built around your existing implant, the leg is fully functional and performs just like a natural limb.”

Ed stared at the design, elegant but edgy in that Winry Rockbell style. It was...beautiful. “You want to make me a new prosthetic?”

Winry smiled a little bashfully. “Actually...I’ve already made it.”

“You what?!”

“If you want to, we can start work installing it as soon as your ready. Keep in mind it’s still a prototype and the tech and mechanics are sound but there are bound to be some kinks when it’s first tested and-“

She stopped when he reached over and put his hand over hers.

“I trust you.”

She felt heat flood her cheeks, a blush blooming across her face at the soft sincerity of his words. 

“If the leg works like you say it will then it’s not even a question in my mind. Who would refuse receiving a working leg again?”

She smiled brightly, her hand flipping so she could squeeze his fingers. “It will work. I’m so excited, Ed, it’s going to be a breakthrough in the world of prosthetics.”

Before he could respond, his phone began ringing, the harsh music cutting into the previously quiet atmosphere.  
Apologizing quickly, Ed dug around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out his phone and frowning at the caller ID before answering it. “Mei?”

Her voice was shaky on the other line as she replied. “Edward? I-it’s Alphonse...he’s in the hospital.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling kind of “meh” about this chapter, which could be just cause it took forever to write lol  
> This chapter is dedicated to @lepaud @chelsea_chee and @Ninelanterns ! Thank you all for your comments, they made my day! ^.^

Once he’d parked, he turned toward the hospital and froze, staring at the doors with a blank expression.

Winry set the helmet he’d given her on the seat and stepped up beside him, reaching out to put her hand on his arm. “Come on.” She said gently, motioning toward the entrance.

He let out a shaky breath and nodded. “Okay.”

Ling met them in the lobby, normally cheerful face serious as he straightened from his position leaning against the wall, Lan-fan at his side. “Hey, he's in room 103, Mei’s with him.”

Ed nodded stiffly and headed to the elevator, Winry still at his side while Ling and Lan-fan followed close behind.

“Why are you here?” Ed suddenly asked, breaking the silence in the elevator as it headed up.

“Alphonse was over at our place for dinner when it happened.” Ling answered. “We called an ambulance and followed behind.”

“Oh, thanks.”

He nodded. “Don’t mention it.”  
The elevator stopped and they turned down a hall walking past a waiting area on their right.

“Hey! Wait!” Mei darted out of the corner where several vending machines stood. “They just took him to run some tests, the nurse said to wait here until they get back.”

Ed frowned. “Tests? What kind of tests?”

She shook her head. “I’m not sure, probably a CT scan and blood tests, they have him sedated for now.”

Swallowing hard, Edward fought back panic as he asked. “Is he...was it bad?”

Mei’s big brown eyes were red and puffy, glassy with more tears as she hesitated. “He...I haven’t ever seen him have a seizure that bad before.”

Ed closed his eyes, cursing under his breath as he raked his fingers through his hair. “Fuck, he’s been- I thought he was getting better.”

Mei crossed her arms and sniffled a little as she fought back tears. “He was fine, everything was normal and then I asked him what you thought of him moving to Xing and he just-“ she stopped abruptly at the Look on Ed’s face. “He...he hasn’t told you.”

“Al’s moving to Xing?! Since when?”

Mei looked away. “I thought you knew, you two tell eachother everything, especially something like this. I just assumed…” she trailed off, her eyes going wide. “Do-do you think I caused this?”

Ed frowned. “What?”

Her eyes welled up and tears dropped down onto her cheeks. “M-maybe me asking what you thought stressed him out a-and that’s why-why…” she sobbed and covered her face with her hands, slim shoulders shaking.

Ed let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. “Hey, this isn’t your fault, okay? You’re still training to be a doctor, right? You know his seizures are random.”

She sniffed and nodded against Ed’s shoulder. “I-I know...I’m just scared.”

Edward rubbed her back a little. “Me too.”

Ling and Lan-fan ended up taking Mei to the cafeteria for food and to browse the gift shop, a welcome distraction for her, and a chance for Ed to get some space to process everything while they waited for the doctor to update them.

He sat staring at the floor, right hand on his thigh as his knee bounced rapidly, betraying his nerves. He was fiddling with the dog tag dangling from his neck with his free hand, thumb rubbing over the military insignia and personal information etched into the metal.

_“So it’s official now, huh?”  
_

_Holding up the chain, Ed flicked open the metal disc on its small hinges to reveal his name and personal information inside the tag. “Yep, they give their dogs tags and everything.”  
_

_Al hummed thoughtfully. “I wonder if that’s where the term ‘dog tags’ come from.”  
_

_Ed shrugged, plopping down onto the couch beside him. “I dunno, maybe.”  
_

_There was a moment of silence, and then Alphonse asked gently. “When do you leave?”  
_

_“A couple of weeks I think, my CO is some guy named Hughes, apparently he’ll be coming to pick me up at the base.”  
_

_The younger brother tapped his fingers against the arm of the couch. “I’m going to miss having you around.”  
_

_Ed turned to look at him. “Hey, I’ll stay in contact, besides, with your academic pursuits I hardly see you anyway.”  
_

_He shrugged. “Maybe, but it’s nice knowing your right there if I ever need you.”  
_

_Edward shifted so he was turned fully to face him, face serious as he leaned forward. “Hey, I’ll always be here if you need me.” He reached forward and hooked his hand at the back of his neck, smiling gently. “You're my little brother, you’re all I have left and nothing could keep me away. Got it?”  
_

_Alphonse brightened. “Yeah, thanks Ed.”_

“He’s going to be alright.”

Edward broke out of his musings, glancing at Winry before returning his gaze to the floor. “You can’t promise that.”

Her hand closed over the one resting on his thigh. “He’s going to be alright...he has to be.”

Taking a deep breath, Ed curled his fingers around hers. “I know.” 

“Edward Elric?”

They both looked up, standing immediately when they saw the doctor approaching them. Ed stepped forward to meet her. “Yes, is my brother alright?”

The doctor nodded. “He’s going to be fine, all the tests came back normal and he’s resting now.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ed squeezed Winry’s hand still clasped tightly in his own. “What was it that caused his seizure?”

The doctor shook her head. “We’re not sure, but it seems he had just started on a new seizure medication and his episode could be an ill side effect of that, we’re switching him back to his old prescription for now and will monitor him for the next couple of weeks.”

“Can we see him?”

“Of course, he may be a little groggy from the sedatives and he needs to rest but I’m sure seeing you wouldn’t hurt.”

Edward hadn’t realized that he was still holding onto Winry’s hand until he moved toward Alphonse’s room, glancing at their linked hands in surprise before awkwardly releasing her fingers from his grasp. She didn’t comment on it and they both walked into Alphonse’s room quietly.

He looked a little pale, and his short hair was messy, but other than that he looked fine, much to Ed’s relief.  
“Hey, what are you two doing here?” He asked, smiling at them as they stepped up beside his bed.

“Hey yourself, and why the fuck wouldn’t we be here?”

Alphonse shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m fine, they’re going to keep me overnight for monitoring and I go home in the morning.” He picked at the tape holding his IV in place. “I’m guessing Mei called you.”

“Yeah, scared me half to death.”

He wrinkled his nose. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Ed snorted. “Like you have any say in when you get seizures, I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Alphonse smiled again. “Yeah, me too. Hey Winry.”

She smiled and reached forward to place a kiss on his forehead. “Hey, Al, glad you’re feeling better now.” 

“Me too. Hey! So did you say yes?”

She frowned. “Say yes to what?”

Turning to face Edward, he gasped in a mock dramatic way. “You haven’t asked her yet?”

“Asked me what?”

Ed stared daggers at Al as he replied curtly. “There’s this stupid military ball the end of next month and I have a plus one.”

Alphonse was smiling innocently at his big brother, getting far too much enjoyment out of watching him squirm.

“Oh…”

Finally turning to look at her, Edward forced his nerves back. “It’s a pretty fancy event, there’ll be free food and music and a bunch of stuffy military officers. Not exactly my scene but it would be bearable if you’d come.”

Winry smiled. “Count me in, any chance for free food is good in my book.”

Edward grinned. “Right? That’s what I said!”

They were interrupted as a blur of pink dashed into the room. “Alphonse!!”

He laughed as Mei nearly tackled him, wrapping one long arm around her as she showered his face in kisses. “I’m okay, I’m good.”

She sniffled and gently smacked his shoulder. “Don’t do that again.”

He saluted. “Yes ma’am.” 

They all laughed and the stress and tension of the evening dispersed, Edward relieved that Al was going to be alright, and that Winry had said yes to going to the ball with him, was suddenly aware of how tired he was.

After assuring him that he’d be okay, Alphonse convinced Edward to go home with the promise that he could come pick him up in the morning. Bidding farewell to the others, he and Winry made their way back down to Ed’s motorcycle.

The ride back to the Rockbell house was quiet, the world hushed by the blanket of night. Winry was tucked snugly against Edward’s back, using his broad shoulders as a shield from the icy wind. Her arms clasped tightly around his ribs as they whipped across the countryside. 

He focused on the road as his thoughts tried to wander, pulling up painful memories as he passed familiar landmarks. He could feel the tension returning to his bodies, the weight of his past and the veil of his future threatening to smother him.

Winry’s arms tightened around his ribs and she rested her head against his back, nestled between his shoulder blades.

His body relaxed, comforted by the warmth of her and the silent comfort of her arms holding him tightly. She’d always been the one to keep him grounded, to hold him tightly to keep him from falling apart when everything else around him was.

Suddenly overwhelmed by just how important she was in his life, he carefully took one hand off the handlebars and placed it over hers clasped below his chest.

He hoped she knew how much she meant to him, that she could tell how much he had always needed her in his life. Curling her fingers around his, she squeezed his hand like she had at the hospital, and he knew she knew.

When they finally arrived at her house, she dismounted and stretched before folding her arms against the chill. “Are you sure you’re okay to drive back into town? You’re more than welcome to use the guest bedroom.”

He nodded, voice slightly muffled behind his helmet. “I’m good, thanks though.”

She surveyed him for a moment and then nodded. “Of course.Will you let me know how he’s doing in the morning?”

“I will. Maybe if he’s up to it I can bring him by for dinner.”

Winry smiled. “Granny and I would love that. I’ll bake apple pie just in case.”

Ed laughed. “We’ll be there for sure then. Goodnight, Winry.”

“Goodnight, Ed, text me when you get home?”

“Will do, see ya later.”

By the time Edward made it back to his apartment, showered and changed into sweats he was collapsing into his bed and almost instantly drifting off to sleep.

_“Alphonse! Al, look out!” He stretched his arm forward, straining to reach his little brother. Pain nearly blinded him as he pulled against the rubble crushing his leg, pinning him to the ground.  
_

_“Ed! You’re...you’re hurt.”  
_

_“Get out of the building, quick! The roof is caving in!”  
_

_Alphonse shook his head, tears streaking the dust on his face. “No! I’m not leaving you!”  
_

_The world exploded around them, noise and dust filled the air, Ed screamed as a beam fell, pinning his shoulder to the floor, his hand scrabbling in the dirt as he felt around for Alphonse, now blocked from his view by the beam.  
_

_“Al! Alphonse!” Panic ripped at his chest as only silence met his desperate cries. The ceiling above him collapsed, rubble landed on the beam, and he felt bones snap as the weight increased on his shoulder.  
_

_Sobbing, he attempted to free his leg again, twisting his neck so he could see how it was trapped.  
_

_His stomach dropped, icy cold fingers crawling up his spine as he tried to distinguish the shape of his leg from the mangled mess from his knee down.  
_

_The blood and shock had the edges of his vision turning black, his fingers brushed against Al’s hair just before he passed out, and the last thought before he sank into darkness was “why are my fingers sticky?”_

Ed sat up with a gasp, body covered in cold sweat, clutching his stump and scarred shoulder as phantom pain twisted his muscles.

He took a few minutes to take deep breaths, focusing his breathing to calm his heart rate.

He hadn’t had a nightmare about that night in a while, the stress and anxiety of Al being in the hospital must have triggered the memories.

Grabbing his phone off the nightstand, he glanced at the time, hesitating for a moment before sending Winry a text.

**‘You awake?’**

Almost immediately he got a response.

‘ **Yeah, what’s up?’  
**

**‘Could I call you?’**

Instead of receiving a reply, his phone began to ring. He answered it, laying back against his pillows. “Hi.”

“Hey, Are you okay?”

He closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of her voice. “Yeah, I just had a nightmare...needed to hear a friendly voice.” He could hear muffled noise in the background like she was shifting on her bed. He must have woken her up.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Letting out a heavy sigh, he rubbed absentmindedly at his shoulder. “Not really, It was just about the accident again. I guess Al being in the hospital brought up some bad memories.”

“Yeah, I had a bad dream about it too.”

Ed frowned. “You dream about that?”

Her voice sounded strained on the other end. “Of course I do you idiot, you two were so small and when Granny took me to see you it was just-“ she broke off, her voice shaking a little as she continued. “We didn’t know if you were going to make it...either of you. And I couldn’t- I couldn’t lose anyone else.”

“I’m sorry Win, I hadn’t even thought about how it would’ve affected you.”

She sniffed. “Yeah well, someone had to keep everything together.”

“Yeah, I guess they did.”

They sat for a few moments, just listening to each other breathe.

“I should let you get back to sleep.” Ed finally said reluctantly.

“See you tomorrow?” 

He smiled. “For sure. See you then.”

“Okay, sleep well.”

He hung up and placed his phone back on the nightstand, drifting off to sleep with the memory of Winry’s soft voice in his mind.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we had friends visiting from out of town and then after they left Trollhunters season three dropped and honestly I had to obsess over that for a hot minute so that's why it's been a while since I updated lol
> 
> Anyway! Here I am with a new chapter, this one is dedicated to Socks! I don't know who you are but you left the BEST comments on every single chapter and it honestly made my day! (I'm assuming your the same person because even though there was a different title (swim, bonding, telephone, train, zipper, tremor) it was always socks afterwards lol
> 
> Also there is some smut at the end of this chapter so look for the * * * in between paragraphs if you'd like to avoid that!

“So when were you planning on telling me that you were moving to Xing?” Edward asked, glancing over at Alphonse as they walked down the quiet dirt lane.

“Well, I wanted to talk to Mei to see how she felt about it before I made a final decision.” He scratched the scar at the back of his head, a nervous tick he’d developed after the accident. “I didn’t mean to keep it from you, I was just waiting for the right time to bring it up.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Edward spoke up again. “I’m not mad.”

Al glanced at him, studying his brother’s features. “You are upset though.”

Ed’s brow furrowed and he fiddled with his dog tags. “I am. Not that I have a right to be, I left you to join the military.”

“Well yeah, but that was for my benefit too, me going to Xing is purely selfish.”

Edward paused, turning to face his brother. “Maybe, but my reasons for joining the military were selfish too, even if I was partly doing it for you too.” He sighed. “What I’m trying to say is...I’m happy for you. I think it’s great that you’ll be closer to your research. And Mei.”

Al chuckled a little bashfully. “Actually, she offered for me to move in with her.”

Edward laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. “Hey! That’s my bro, you little stud you.”

Alphonse laughed with him, cheeks tinted with a blush. “Yeah yeah, whatever.” Growing more serious, he added. “Thanks, Edward.”

The older brother smiled. “Yeah. Come on, Winry and Granny will be waiting for us.”

It wasn’t until after dinner had been finished and apple pie and coffee were set on the table that Edward brought up the conversation that had been interrupted by Al’s admittance to the hospital.

“So Winry, you said if I was up for it we could start work on my leg?”

She brightened up instantly, setting aside her coffee mug. “Yes! You remember Doctor Marcoh?”

Ed nodded. “Yeah, he helped fix Al and I up after the accident.”

“Well he’s in a nearby town, he said he’d come by and install the base to your leg.”

Alphonse looked up from where he was scratching Den’s head. “You’re getting a new prosthetic?”

Winry shot him a wink. “Remember I was telling you about that secret project I was working on?”

Edward turned to his brother, eyes bright and smile practically giddy. “It’s amazing, Al! The science and mechanics are incredible, Winry’s basically created a prosthetic that functions on the same level as a natural limb.”

Winry blushed slightly. “With some help, I couldn’t have done it on my own.”

Ed’s expression soured. “Oh yeah, I’d almost forgotten. Hohenheim helped with the neurotech.”

Alphonse frowned slightly. “Father? I thought he was in the south doing something for the Company.”

“He helped me on the side, he’s sent all his work to me, and Doctor Marcoh knows what to do with it.”

Al brightened. “It sounds amazing! Is Ed going to be your guinea pig?”

Winry wrinkled her nose. “Well when you put it like that it sounds awful. If you’re asking if Ed will be the first physical test, then yes, he is.”

“Is it dangerous?”

Winry hesitated a minute. “Any procedure has risks, especially when dealing with neurological science, but the statistics are all excellent.”

Edward nodded matter-of-factly. “If Winry says it’ll work, it will.”

Her cheeks filled with color and she quickly took a drink from her coffee to help cover the blush. 

“I never said I doubted Winry!” Alphonse defended indignantly. “I was just asking about possible risks!”

Ed shrugged. “Don’t tell me the odds, knowing about all the things that could go wrong just leads to anxiety and hesitation. I’d rather go forward with the goal in mind and confront the risks only if they actually happen.”

Winry smiled. “Yes yes, we all know you charge ahead into situations without using your brain.”

Edward spluttered. “That’s not what I meant!”

The dinner companions all laughed, and Edward, used to being the recipient of jokes and jibes, couldn’t help smiling at the comfortably familiarity of it.

Before they headed home, Edward agreed to meet Winry and Doctor Marcoh at the hospital that weekend for his two initial surgeries to prep for the installment of his new leg. It would take a few weeks for him to heal before the final procedure and leg assembly. 

They worked it out so that he would be able to attend the military ball in between procedures, since he would need to rest his leg for a while after the first surgery.

Once in town, the brothers parted ways, Alphonse going over to stay at Mei and Ling’s place since her flight back to Xing had been postponed due to him going into the hospital, she was leaving the following day and he wanted to spend what time she had left in Amestris together.

Ed didn’t mind, he could use the peace and quiet after the excitement and activity of the past couple days.

He showered and watched some television before heading to bed, he hadn’t gotten much rest the past two nights, and the thought of a good night of sleep was intoxicating. It didn’t take long for him to drift off, but unfortunately his wish for a peaceful night was ruined as he found himself trapped in another nightmare.

 

_ “Come on, Edward! Bet you can’t catch me!” Small giggles filled the library as a pair of braids disappeared behind another bookcase. _

_ He smiled as he set aside the research he had been doing and gave chase, his own braid streaming out behind him as he ran circles around the library in pursuit.  _

_ “Aha! Gotcha!”  _

_ She squealed as he scooped her up and spun her around, kicking her small legs in protest. “No! Alexander, help me!”  _

_ A loud bark sounded to his right, and before he could react, Ed had been knocked to the ground and pinned under a mountain of white fur. “Hey, Nina! Two against one isn’t very fair!”  _

_ She giggled as she climbed onto Alexander’s back, petting the large dog’s head as they both looked down at their vanquished opponent. “Well then call Alphonse to come play with us.”  _

_ Ed slid the dog off his chest and plopped Nina into his lap. “You know he can’t right now, he’s in the middle of a session with your dad.”  _

_ She let out a sigh and stuck her lower lip out in a pout. “He’s always with daddy, they don’t ever come play with us.” _

_ “You dad is helping Al get strong again so that he can come play with us all he wants. But for right now you’ll just have to play with me, okay?” _

_ She brightened up, throwing her small arms around Edward’s waist. “Okay! Edward?” _

_ He pat her head and looked down at her big brown eyes. “Hmm?” _

_ “You’re my best friend! Besides Alexander of course.” _

_ The large dog barked in agreement, and Ed smiled. “You might not think that way once the tickle monster gets you!”  _

_ She screamed and dashed for the doorway, heading out into the backyard as Edward gave chase. _

_ ~    ~    ~ _

_ “How are you feeling?”  _

_ Alphonse shrugged his shoulders stiffly. “Pretty-pretty good...I-m not...stuttering as much...anymore.” _

_ Edward’s fingers shifted against the wheelchair back as he pushed his younger brother through the garden. “That’s good. How’s your short term memory doing?” _

_ “Better. I just have blank-blank spots...every now and...then.” He shifted in his seat, shakily tapping a finger against his right leg. “Just w-wish I could...walk again.” _

_ “One step at a time, figuratively. First we get your head all fixed up and then we’ll work on your body. Okay?” _

_ “Okay. Doctor Tucker says I’m...I’m making good progress.” _

_ Ed smiled. “Course you are, we Elric’s bounce back quickly.” _

_ Alphonse turned to look at his brother, eyes focusing on his right arm, caged in a metal brace that resembled some kind of medieval torture device. “How’s...your arm?” _

_ “Still pretty useless, but I’ve still got another couple weeks to heal more before I can start physical therapy.” _

_ “A-and your...leg?” _

_ Edward snorted. “What leg?” _

_ “H-hey...don’t be like-like that.” _

_ “I know, I’m sorry.” He reached down with his good arm and traced where his prosthetic met his stump. “I’m still getting used to it I guess. I told you I’m going to be getting an implant, right?” _

_ Alphonse nodded. “Yeah, I d-do remember that.” He took a deep breath, steading his breathing as he focused on speaking clearly. “Will you...be doing physical-th-therapy for your leg...and arm, at the same time?” _

_ He nodded. “That’s the plan, and you’ll be right there with me.”  _

_ The younger brother laughed shakily. “Th-that might be...a bit ambitious.” _

_ “Hey, you said it yourself, you’re making good progress.” _

_ Despite Edward’s optimism, it was another four months before Alphonse was well enough to begin physical therapy. _

_ They had been searching for a physical therapist who had the skills and determination to help them both, and had finally heard of one who seemed promising. Before traveling to the town where she lived, they headed back to the Tucker house to pack up their belongings and say goodbye. _

Edward’s brow creased, his breath hitching as his mind traveled through memories he had tried to bury. His sleeping mind replaying trauma like a horrific home movie in his dreams.

_ “You bastard! What kind of sick fuck experiments on his own daughter?!” Edward’s entire body shook, his good arm pinning Doctor Tucker to the wall, staring into his bloodied face, beaten black and blue by Edward’s metal encased fist. _

_ “You don’t understand, I am a visionary! A pioneer for science, advancement cannot be made without sacrifice.”  _

_ “She was a little girl! Your own daughter! You...You’re a monster!” He screamed as he swung his arm again, feeling a stab of pain as he made contact with Doctor Tucker’s face. “How could you?!” _

_ “Brother, stop! You’re going to kill him!” Alphonse had tears streaming down his face, his knuckles white as they clutched the arm of his wheelchair. _

_ “It’s what he deserves...it’s what you deserve!”  _

_ “Foolish child, I will be hailed as a hero! The father of modern neuroscience and medicine!” _

_ Edward shook his head. “You’ll be nothing more than a sick psychopath who killed his wife and daughter through illegal and inhumane experimentation. Do you hear me? You failed! The only thing you’ve done is murder an innocent little girl.” _

Waking with a start, Edward sat up in bed, shivering as the air hit the cold sweat covering his body. His throat and chest were tight, his face streaked with tears as he sobbed. 

“Nina...I’m sorry...I’m so so sorry…” His fingers dug into the tattoo on his arm, fingernails biting into the flesh underneath the second black band around his bicep. “I should’ve seen the signs...I should’ve known.”

He spent the rest of the night trying to push the memories back again. He didn’t want to forget, never forget, just...move past it, the pain, the guilt, he just wanted it to pass.

~     ~     ~

Mei woke up slowly from the kind of sleep where you feel as if you spent an eternity in complete peace and comfort.

Alphonse’s arms were wrapped around her, his body’s warmth a comfortable cocoon around her. His fingers were lazily tracing the skin at her ribcage, his hand having traveled underneath her oversized night shirt at some point during the night, pushing the soft fabric up her stomach.

She smiled and kissed the arm wrapped around her shoulders, threading her fingers through his own. “Good morning.” She felt him smile against her shoulder blade as he placed a soft kiss there. 

“Good morning.” 

His fingers began to explore more boldly now that she was awake, teasing soft skin and gentle curves in an unhurried manner.

“Someone’s feeling a little frisky this morning.” She mused, her fingers tracing up and down his forearm.

“I’m always frisky.”

She giggled as he nipped playfully at her shoulder. “Not that I mind the cuddles, I like waking up with you.”

His hand stilled for a moment, his lips pressing against her temple. “I like it too.”

She bit her lip. “Soon we’ll get to wake up together every morning.”

He sighed contentedly. “Can’t wait. I hate being apart from you.” 

She turned slightly, just enough so she could catch his lips in a kiss, her fingers running through the cropped hair at the back of his head.

***       *      ***

His hand drifted lower, teasing the waistband of her silk panties, fingers drawing circles against her sensitive skin. 

She gasped as he teased her over the silk, her mouth breaking away from his as warmth flooded her body. Arching against him, she let out another short breath, sleep hazed mind filling with the intoxication of desire. 

Planting a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her neck, Alphonse toyed with the inside of her thighs before returning his attention more forcefully to her center, smiling when he felt the dampness already there, biting her earlobe gently.

She moaned, hips rolling against his hand, all too aware of the cause of his particular  _ mood _ this morning pressing into her lower back. “You-you need to rest.” She managed to say.

“I’d much rather watch you.”

She blushed, hand closing around his wrist to halt his movements. “Alphonse, you just got out of the hospital.”

He kissed her temple again. “I’m fine. Really. Besides, if I start to feel bad again, you can just fix me up, right, Doctor?”

She giggled. “I’m not a doctor yet.”

He hummed, his free hand sliding up to her chest. “You said something different last night.”

Scoffing, she pushed his hand more forcefully against her core. “I thought we agreed that what happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom.”

“We’re still in the bedroom.”

She rolled her eyes. “Shut up and kiss me.”

He happily obliged, taking her cue and sliding his hand underneath her panties. Muffling her moans with his mouth, he slipped a finger inside of her, groaning at how ready she was for him already.

The sounds she made were like a drug and he was on cloud nine, he could stay here forever, watching her squirm against him as he drove her crazy. But Mei was impatient, and she always got what she wanted.

“I need you.” She panted, reaching behind her to rub him through his boxers.

“Not yet.” He chided, pulling her hand away.

She whined, grabbing onto his arm as he slipped another finger into her, his movements agonizingly slow as he stroked her walls. 

It didn’t take him long to find her most sensitive part, chuckling triumphantly when she clenched around him, keening as he began to stimulate the nerves there.

“P-please...Alphonse.” 

He teased the skin at the base of her neck with his lips, massaging and toying with her breast at the same time. “Ladies first.” He said, increasing the speed of his movements.

Whimpering and writhing, Mei’s nails dug into his arm as she climbed higher and higher, his skillful fingers driving her up and over the edge. He pinched her nipple and sent her flying, her body jerking against him as he muffled her cries with his free hand, fingers stroking her slowly, coaxing her through her orgasm. 

Before fully coming down from her high, Mei yanked down his boxers and pulled aside her panties, breathing heavily as she demanded. “Now.”

He smiled cheekily. “Yes ma’am.”

She shuddered as he slid into her, her body over sensitive as it tried to recover from her orgasm.

Alphonse groaned, burying his face in her neck as he began to move in her, his pace unhurried as he enjoyed the sensation of her against him. 

Burying her fingers into his hair, she rolled her body with his, savoring the feeling of him inside her. Their position and pace allowed for slow grinding, his length barely left her as they rocked together.

The intimacy and high from her orgasm had tears filling Mei’s eyes, already winding up for another orgasm as he reached down and began to gently toy with her clit, careful not to do to much since she was still so sensitive. 

“I love you.” He murmured, his breath hitching as he began to reach his own high.

“I love you too. D-don’t stop.”

“Never.”

She came apart again, Alphonse following soon after, their bodies spasming before melting into the mattress, sated and spent as they recovered.

***      *      ***

“I’m going to miss you.” Alphonse said, wrapping his arms tightly around her again.

“What a thing to say right after sex.”

They both giggled.

“You know what I mean. Sure I’ll miss this, but I miss you more.”

“I know, I miss you too.” Turning around to face him, she stroked his face gently, tracing over his eyebrows. “It won’t be long before we see each other again. And I’ll video chat with you, every night if you’d like.”

He smiled, kissing her fingertips as they passed over his lips. “That sounds good. What time does your flight leave?”

“Around one o’clock. Why?”

Glancing at the clock, he grinned and rolled over on top of her. “That gives us just enough time for round two.” He gasped in surprise when she hooked her leg around his hips and flipped him over onto his back, straightening above him so she could pull her sleep shirt off and ruffle her hair. 

“My turn to be on top.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so stuck on this chapter Idk what was going on lol  
> ANYWAY! Here's an update finally! I think next chapter will skip right to the military ball :3  
> This chapter is dedicated to @KittyKatz009 thanks for your comments and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

“Are you nervous?”

Winry glanced over at Edward. “Me? You’re the one about to undergo multiple surgeries.”

He shrugged. “Well yeah, but you’re the one who seems a little anxious.”

Stilling her fidgeting hands, she took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. “Well then, I guess I’m just nervous for you.”

He hesitated and then reached over and placed his hand on her knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Hey, I’ll be fine. You’ll stay with me?”

She nodded. “Of course.”

“You kids ready?”

They looked up, Edward standing quickly to shake Doctor Marcoh‘s hand. “Yes. Thanks Doctor, I appreciate you taking time out of your schedule.”

He grunted. “I’m just repaying a favor. Shall we get started?” 

As Edward was prepped and stretched out on the operating table, he reached over and took Winry’s hand. “See you on the other side.”

She laughed, squeezing his fingers. “Yeah.” 

He was asked to count backwards from ten as a mask was placed over his face. He began, his stomach roiling at the sickly smell of the gas, and then his vision faded to black.

Winry was allowed to stay in the operating room only as an observer as long as she stayed out of the way.

Edward’s top layer of skin about four inches wide at the base of his stump was removed, the artificial skin was then grafted in its place, providing a base for the metal that would cap his stump.

After that, his leg was bandaged and he was moved to his stomach so the receiver for his new leg could be implanted.

It was about an inch In diameter, shaped almost like an eight pointed star. It was implanted at the base of his skull at the top of his spine. The procedure was extremely delicate, since the implant would need to connect to the nerves and pick up on his brain waves as well in order to control the movement of his leg.

Winry never let go of his hand, her eyes moving from the procedure to his vitals being monitored on a screen. 

Everything went perfectly and he was moved into a room where he would be kept for a night or two for observation before being sent home.

Winry stayed by his side, knowing he wouldn’t wake up for hours, but wanting to be there for him when he did.

Alphonse dropped by after he had been moved, checking in and asking Winry details about the procedure, intrigued by this new form of medical science.

It was late in the night when Edward finally woke up. Stirring, he blinked his eyes open lazily, groggy from pain killers. 

He glanced to his side, heart stuttering when he saw Winry sitting beside his bed, her head and arms resting on his mattress. His right hand was cradled in hers, a small spot of drool staining the sheets beneath her head.

He smiled, squeezing her hand gently.

She started awake, wincing as she sat up. “Hey, how do you feel?”

“Better now.”

She blushed a little bit, pulling her hand away and moving to a side table and pouring him a glass of water. “Your throat sounds hoarse, here.”

He accepted the cup gratefully, quickly gulping down the soothing liquid. “Thanks.” After waiting a few moments to fully wake up, he moved the sheet aside and looked down at his bandaged stump. “Huh. Dejavu. At least I still have all my other limbs.”

Winry snorted, holding a hand over her mouth. “Edward! What a thing to joke about.”

He grinned. “I think I’m still a little loopy from the pain meds.” He reached back and tentatively felt the bandage on his neck. “Will this thing give me superpowers?”

“No, it’s only function is to control the mechanics in your leg.”

“Awww, well being able to move a limb made of metal with my mind is kind of like a super power.”

She smiled gently. “If it works.”

“Of course it’s going to work, do you know how much this surgery is going to cost?”

She giggled again. “Oh hush, you have the money to spare.”

He shrugged. “True.”

Stretching and rubbing at the back of her neck, Winry yawned. “You should rest, they’ll probably keep you tomorrow night as well, depending on how you feel in the morning.”

He nodded. “Right. You should go get some rest too.”

She frowned slightly. “You mean go home?”

He smiled lopsidedly at her confusion. “Yes dumb-dumb, you’ll never get any rest here, What with nurses coming in every five minutes to check on me.” He motioned to the door, the IV line attached to his hand rattling slightly. “Go on, I’ll be fine. You can come visit me in the morning.”

She hesitated, hand still rubbing at her stiff neck. “Are you sure you’ll be alright here by yourself?”

“Yes mom.”

“If you didn’t just have surgery I’d smack you over the head.”

Holding his hands up apologetically Ed grinned. “Lucky me.” Growing more serious, he settled his hands in his lap. “Honestly, you should go, I’ll be fine.”

Standing there for just a moment longer, she nodded. “Okay, call or text if you need anything, your phone is on the side table over there.” She motioned next to him. 

“Thanks, I’ll see you in the morning.” He smiled reassuringly.

Ducking forward, she placed a quick kiss to the top of his head, immediately turning away and heading for the door. “See you.”

For a long couple of minutes, Edward’s brain function had stopped, but his heart was working overtime as the spot where her lips had touched felt as if it had been touched by a burning coal, warm and alive.

If Edward was going to be one hundred percent honest with himself, he had multiple reasons for wanting Winry to go home. Obviously he wanted her to rest, and she’d already spent too much time in hospitals worrying about him. Which brought him to his second reason.

He was having uncomfortable memories, and although he knew she would never judge him for being afraid, he needed time to sort through his thoughts and emotions on his own. 

Waking up in a hospital bed, wrapped in bandages and seeing Winry lying beside him with Alphonse nowhere in sight had nearly brought on a panic attack, flashes of memories revisiting his mind, images of blood, mangled bodies and far too many tears. The sound of screams, bones breaking and stone grinding together. The smell of blood and dust, the nauseating sight of his destroyed limbs and his brother’s tiny body nearly crushed. 

It had taken a few deep breaths and the sight of Winry’s sleeping face to bring him back to the present, reminding himself that this time being in the hospital meant something good, a new beginning, a new limb. 

He spent most of the night reliving the past in a methodical way, reminding himself that Alphonse was fine and healthy for the most part, he was fine and healthy for the most part, and he was going to be getting his leg back, in a sense. 

When he caught up to his more recent time in the military, he was once again faced with the question of the Colonel’s offer. He would need to give him an answer at the military ball at the end of the month, and he still had no idea what his answer would be. He did know one thing though, he needed to talk to someone.

 

The next morning Winry and Alphonse both showed up to check in on him, spending some time talking and going over how the surgery went and so on. Ling popped in just long enough to check in and steal Ed’s jello, Winry left with him to discuss creating a prosthetic for Lan-fan and to go over the procedure and such with her. 

Edward was cleared to leave earlier than expected since he wasn’t having any adverse side effects other than a slight headache which had been expected. So, armed with a fresh pair of crutches- since he couldn’t use a prosthetic until the artificial graft was healed- he headed to the train station and took the few hour ride to the small town of Dublith.

He made his way down the dusty streets slowly, uncertain how he would be greeted once he reached his destination. It had been years since he’d visited. 

The tang of raw meat touched his nostrils, and he could catch the whiff of spice rubs in the air. It had been a smell that both he and Al had grown very familiar with, and a wave of nostalgia stopped him in front of the door. 

He took a deep breath before raising his fist and knocking against the weathered wood. 

It was only a few moments before the door swung open, the space being filled by a bear of a man with a bushy beard and imposing brows. He stared down at Edward for a brief moment before smiling and clapping him on the shoulder. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the young Edward Elric come to pay a visit. How have you been?”

Edward smiled and shook his hand heartily. “Hey, Sig, it’s good to see you. I’ve been well.” 

Sig turned and motioned for Ed to follow him inside. “Come on in, Izumi is out back.” 

They chatted a bit as they wove through the butcher shop and the apartment behind, making their way out into the fenced back yard where Edward’s gaze fell on a tall woman with dreadlocks. She was sitting cross-legged in the grass, a book held idly in her left hand.

“Hello, teacher.” 

She snapped the book shut, slowly rising to her feet and dusting off her clothes. “Is that my impudent student I hear?” She turned around, eyes surveying him thoroughly, her gaze lingering on his missing leg and the tags dangling from his neck. “So you became a dog of the military after all.”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Alphonse too?”

Edward shook his head. “No, he’s studying medical science.”

She nodded stiffly. “I see. And what happened to your leg? It’s missing a prosthetic and wrapped in bandages.”

“My mechanic friend and Hohenheim have invented a new type of prosthetic, I’m their guinea pig.”

At that she barked out a laugh. “You always were reckless.” Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “It’s good to see you.”

He tucked his head against her shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut as he soaked in the comfort of her embrace, noting that he was now taller than her. “Yeah, it’s good to see you too.”

They retired to the dining room for tea and lunch, catching up and chatting about this and that while they ate. After the meal was done, Izumi pushed back her chair and crossed one arm across her ribs, sipping at her tea while she turned her attention fully on Edward. “So tell me the real reason you’ve decided to come visit after all this time.”

Edward felt shame prickle the back of his neck, but he pushed it away and straightened in his chair. “I need some advice, teacher.”

She let out a ‘humph’ shaking her head slightly. “I am no longer your teacher, I haven’t been since you and Alphonse were well enough to walk out the front door on your own.”

Edward nodded. “Well then...Izumi, I need advice.” 

She smiled and set her cup down on the table, leaning back and crossing her arms. “Fire away.”

The night was growing long by the time Edward was finished explaining his predicament and going over the choices he had before him. Izumi listened intently, only interrupting every now and then for brief clarification or to as a question.

When he was finished, he took a deep breath and waited for her response. He watched her think it over, fingers fidgeting nervously with his dog tags. 

“Well, you know what I think about the military, and as much as I hate that you’ve gotten yourself mixed up in this war, I’m proud of you for staying strong and fighting.”

He flushed warm at the praise, choosing to remain silent to hear what else she had to say.

“It’s not an easy choice you have to make, it’ll be dangerous, and if you decide to go through with it, chances are it’ll change you.”

“I know.”

She let out a sigh. “Having said all of that, I think if you believe in the cause, you should fight for it. But consider what you’ll be giving up, and you have to decide if it’s worth it.”

Edward nodded. “Right. Thank you, I think talking it over has helped me organize everything in my head.”

“Well, glad I could help. I hope you’re not intending to ride all the way back to Resembool at this hour.”

He raised his eyebrows. “I uh…”

“The guest bedroom is all made up and waiting for you, you can head home in the morning.”

Smiling, he nodded. “Alright. I guess I’ll turn in then, I’m still a bit sluggish.”

“Of course. Sleep well.” She stood and squeezed his arm gently before they both retired to their rooms for the night.

Talking with Izumi had shed some light on things that not even Ed was aware that he had been thinking, and although he still wasn't certain what decision he would make, he felt that no matter what he decided, he would be more confident in his choice.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless you all for being so patient you all get kudos and virtual hearts from me ❤️

“I’m not sure about this one…”

Paninya wrinkled her nose as Winry stepped out of the dressing room. “Yeah no, that is not working for you.” She straightened from her position lounging on the plush bench. “You need something blue, you look great in blue! And something less...poofy.”

Winry smiled and fluffed the peach tulle skirt. “I feel like a cupcake.”

“Girl you look like a cupcake, like the mass produced ones you buy from the grocery store.”

Both young ladies giggled, Winry gathering up her yards of fluffed fabric and made her way back to the fitting room, calling back over her shoulder, “Well if you’re such a fashion expert why don’t you go pick me out a dress.”

She had just managed to struggle free of the mountain of tulle when Paninya poked her head in the dressing room and hooked a hanger on the dress bar. “Here, try this one.”

Winry ran her fingers delicately over the deep blue silk, eyeing the silver straps and plunging neckline. “Are you sure?”

Paninya nodded. “Oh yeah, hurry up!” She retreated, closing the door behind her.

The fabric felt incredible against her skin as she slipped it on, fumbling for just a minute with the crisscrossing straps across the empty back of the dress. Finally fitting it, she lifted the long skirt and stepped out of the dressing room, eager to see herself in the multiple mirrors set up.

Paninya’s jaw dropped when she stepped up onto the platform. “Holy shit.”

“It’s not too much?” Winry asked, smoothing her hands over the skirt, twisting to eye how much skin the dress showed.

“Hell no! You look amazing!” She hopped up and circled, whistling in appreciation. “It fits you in all the best places.”

Winry smiled. “I feel sexy.”

“You aresexy. Hella sexy.” Paninya affirmed. “If you don’t get that one I give up on life.”

Winry laughed. “I think you’ve convinced me. Are you sure it’s not too much for a formal military ball though?”

“Psssh, it’s not like you’re showing up in lingerie! It’s sexy but elegant.” She shooed Winry back into the dressing room. “Go change! We shop for accessories next!”

It wasn’t until later in the evening when Winry was finally able to throw on a pair of sweatpants and a loose crop top, pulling her hair free of its ponytail as she flopped onto her bed and pulled out her phone, scrolling through social media and checking her messages. Ed had texted her about a half hour ago when she was in the shower.

*Hey, what’s up?*

She glanced over at her new dress hanging on her closet door. *Went shopping with Paninya.*

*How’d That go? :P*

*good, I got a dress for the ball.*

*ooooh, can I see?*

She smiled, shaking her head slightly as she replied. *you'll see it this weekend*

*awwww, party pooper.*

*haha. You have a suit yet? Or are you waiting until the last minute?*

*I’ve gotta wear my uniform, official military thing and all that shit*

Winry felt a slight flush warm her cheeks at the thought of Ed in his uniform. She would never admit to having a bit of a uniform kink but… *sucks to be you haha*

*heartless*

*Mhmm. Oh btw, aren’t you getting the base to your leg installed tomorrow?*

*Yeah, Marcoh said I wouldn’t even have to go under for it tho so no biggie*

*Right, the metal should fuse to the prosthetic skin and fully bond by the beginning of next week when I’ll start assembling your leg.*

*awesomesauce. Gtg, Al and I are going to dinner*

*Alright, ttyl* She turned off her phone and set it on the nightstand, staring at her dress for a few moments before rolling over and turning off her lamp.

*    *    *

The weekend snuck up faster than he had thought, and before he knew it he was pulling on his uniform and attempting to comb his hair.

“You do realize that your jacket is buttoned wrong, right?”

Ed glanced down at his jacket. “Shit. I can never manage to get this thing on properly.”

Alphonse walked over and grabbed the comb out of his brother’s hand. “Let me do that, you’re just making it worse.”

Ed relented grumpily, wincing as Al began to fix his hair. “Ouch, careful, you’re combing it, not cutting it.”

“Oh don’t be such a baby, it’s not my fault you never use conditioner.”

Edward busied himself with fixing his buttons as Al tamed his hair and wiped a bit of shaving cream off his jaw that he had missed.

“Hey, look at you, there’s a gentleman underneath the punk, who would’ve thought?”

Ed swiped at him, breaking into a grin as Al laughed and ducked out of the way. “Shut up.” Turning to look in the mirror, he appraised his image for a few moments. “I look like a dork.”

Al threw his arm over Ed’s shoulders, careful not to mess up the hair he had carefully styled. “You look handsome, Winry’s going to love it.” He reached up and cupped his jaw, adopting a baby talking voice. “Awwww, who's the handsomest soldier at the ball? You are!”

Ed put his hand over Al’s face and shoved him away. “Get off, asshole.” He turned back to his expression, taking a deep breath. “I should probably go get her.” Meeting his brother’s gaze in the mirror, he smiled. “I appreciate you coming out to Central with me.”

Al grinned. “Any chance to travel you can count me in. Besides, there’s no way I’d miss seeing you all dressed up in your uniform.”

“Haha, don’t wait up for me.” Edward said, grabbing his coat and draping it on his shoulders as he snagged the keys to his rental car off the table.

“Hey, just relax and have fun tonight, seriously.” Alphonse said, crossing his arms casually.

Ed paused in the doorway and looked back at his little brother. “I will. See ya later.”

Edward and Winry had agreed to meet down in the hotel lobby after Ed picked up the rental car from the valet, so he texted her as he tipped the valet to let her know he was ready.

He received a reply shortly after that she was on her way down, so he stepped back into the lobby and headed toward the elevators to meet her.

As the shiny metal doors slid open, he had to catch his jaw from falling through the floor as she carefully lifted her skirt and stepped out into the lobby.

Her hair was pulled up and to the side, exposing her neck, a cascade of golden curls falling over her left shoulder. Her blue eyes lifted and met his, a shy smile sending his heart fluttering.

“Hey.” She said, silver heels clicking as she walked up to him, they made her almost as tall as he was.

“I uh…” he tore his eyes aware from her slender neck and the simple glittering chain draped delicately over her collar bone, dipping down to where the soft swell of her breasts were exposed.

“Y-you...wow.” He stammered, shaking his head slightly and recovering from his initial surprise. “You look beautiful.”

She blushed, ducking her head slightly, hand brushing across the silk hesitantly. “I wasn’t sure about it to be honest.” She looked back up, her smile widening. “Thank you, Edward.”

He forgot how to breathe for a minute, feeling suffocated and exhilarated by the sheer blue of her eyes and the way they looked at him. He was already in too deep and she had just tied lead to his shoes.

“You look great too! Who knew you could actually tame your hair.” She said, reaching up to delicately brush back one stray strand.

“Yeah, well, Al helped a bit.”

Winry laughed, looping her arm through his as they turned and headed toward the car. “Of course. Well you look very nice.”

“Thanks,” He said, opening the door for her and then hopping into the driver seat before adding, “although I could’ve showed up in a tutu and no one would notice because they’d be too busy staring at you.”

She held a hand over her chest, covering the exposed neckline as she smacked his arm with her free hand. “Edward! Don’t tease me I’m already self conscious enough.”

He laughed. “I’m serious! I swear!”

They fell silent for a little while as Ed concentrated on making it to the venue, having only been there once before for an award ceremony, he had to rely on his phone for directions. It didn’t take them too long to arrive, a valet taking their car as they climbed out.

Winry looked a little nervously at the large opulent building, suddenly realizing just how out of place she would be among all the military personel.

Edward stepped up beside her, holding out his arm for her and offering a lopsided smile. “Ready?”

She looped her arm in his and took a deep breath, holding her skirt up as she nodded. “Let’s do this.”

Edward was asked to show his invitation and military identification on entry and after they were cleared they entered the large reception hall, decorated with the military colors, the country’s flag and refreshment tables dotted here and there.

“What do we do?” Winry whispered, her grip tightening slightly on Edward’s arm.

“Well, why don’t we go get a drink from the bar, these things are always more fun when you’re a little buzzed.”

She smiled, stifling a laugh. “Alright, then we can check out what kind of food they have.”

Edward grinned. “Now you’re talking.”

They both grabbed a drink from the bar, then as they were on their way to one of the refreshment tables, a deep, commanding voice halted them.

“Fullmetal, I didn’t think you’d show up.”

Winry turned, recognizing the officer behind them from years ago. The dark hair and eyes glimmering with shrewd intelligence were the same, although he had earned a couple of ranks since she saw him last. He was also impossible to mistake for someone else with the tall beautiful blonde shadowing him.

“Colonel.” Ed said a little sourly,  “I heard there was going to be food.”

The Colonel laughed. “Well, I guess that explains it then. Are you going to introduce me to your lovely date?”

Edward turned to Winry. “Right, this is Winry Rockbell, a childhood friend of mine and my prosthetic mechanic.”

“I’ve actually met Colonel Mustang before, although it was years ago.”

Mustang’s eyebrows rose as he shook her hand. “Ah yes, when we were called to investigate the incident with the Elric’s. You were just a little girl then.” He turned and motioned to the blonde beside him, dressed in an elegant deep red gown. “You remember my right hand, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye?”

Winry nodded and shook the Lieutenant’s hand. “Yes, It’s good to see you again.”

Riza smiled. “And you. Your dress is lovely.”

“Oh, thank you! And yours compliments you so well.”

The two women began to chat and catch up, leaving Edward and the Colonel much to their own devices.

“So have you made a decision about my offer yet?” Mustang asked, gaze staying on the two women as he nonchalantly swirled the whiskey in his glass.

“I know you’ve been expecting an answer, but to be honest I still haven’t made up my mind.”

Mustang nodded. “Understandable, it’s not a decision to be taken lightly. However I do need to know within the next few days so that I can make preparations.”

Edward glanced at Winry. “I’ll let you know.” He sipped his drink, feeling the alcohol buzz in his veins, the warmth soothing the prickling nerves in his belly. “How are things in Central?”

Mustang smiled wryly. “Now now, Fullmetal, I can’t give away information like that to someone not involved in the situation.”

He frowned. “Nice, Colonel, trying to pray on my curiosity in order for me to accept your offer.”

The older man chuckled. “A good officer uses all the tactics he can to his advantage.”

They were silent for a moment, and then Edward said quietly. “It’s weird, being back here. I haven’t since…”

Mustang sipped pensively from his glass, expression remaining neutral. “To be honest, I would feel a lot better if he were here for this, I could always count on him to have my back.”

Ed sighed, absentmindedly scratching at his tattoo underneath his uniform, as if the wound was still fresh. “Yeah.”

“Ah well, no use dwelling on the past, best to keep moving forward.” Mustang turned and raised on eyebrow. “I look forward to hearing your decision.”

Edward nodded. “I will let you know. Soon.”

As Mustang moved on, Hawkeye’s gaze followed him, politely excusing herself from Winry and following after the Colonel.

Winry joined Edward again, clinking her glass lightly against his now empty one. “Want a refill?”

Edward grimaced. “After talking to the Colonel I might need more than one.”

Winry smiled. “I know you say you don’t get along well but it seemed like you do just fine to me.”

Edward snorted. “Yeah, we’re both just on our best behavior because we’re at a formal event. Plus Hawkeye would kick both our asses if we started arguing in a public setting like this.”

She laughed, finishing off her cocktail before looping her arm in his again. “That is something I’d pay good money to see. I bet she could do it in her heels.”

Edward nodded solemnly as they headed back to the bar. “Without messing up her hair too.”

As Winry decided what drink to order next, consulting the bartender on what she liked in a drink, Edward turned and leaned against the bar, eyes scanning the room.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he caught sight of Ling and Lan Fan, dressed in traditional Xingese formal wear they stood out from the crowd a bit. He should have figured that they would be invited, Ling was not only the Ambassador’s son, but he was the Yao clan prince.

Once Winry had ordered, Ed pointed out Ling and Lan Fan and they made their way over to them.

“Edward! I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Ling said, flashing a smile at Winry. “Good to see you again.”

Edward frowned. “Why is everyone so surprised that I came to this stupid event anyway?”

Lan Fan raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Maybe because you just said it was stupid? You’re not the most social person either.”

He shot her a look. “Yeah well, neither are you.”

Winry quickly broke the tension by bringing up the plans she had started for Lan Fan’s prosthetic, explaining that Edward would be testing out the new tech in a few days and from there she would further tweek the designs.

“I figured since you were a bodyguard you would be interested in some...special modifications I was thinking of.”

Lan Fan smiled. “I’m intrigued, what kind of modifications are we talking about?”

Winry pulled out her phone and pulled up some sketches she had been working on, the two girls moving over to one of the tables to discuss it further.

“I don't see your mom here.” Ed mentioned, looking around the ballroom again.

“Yeah, she couldn’t make it to Amestris this time unfortunately.” Ling said casually. “I don’t know if you heard but the emperor’s health isn’t faring so well as of late.”

“I did hear about that, I’m sorry.”

Ling laughed. “Why? Not like he was ever a father to any of us anyway. Just had to make sure each clan had a successor so things couldn’t be easy when he finally did die.”

“How are things over there? I heard there’s been a rise in tensions about which clan would have the next ruler.”

Ling crossed his arms, shrugging one shoulder. “Eh, things aren’t great, but they’ve never been easy.” He grinned at Ed. “I will tell you though, I plan on sitting on that throne.”

“Ambitious words for someone who doesn’t even pay for his own food.”

“Hey, why do you think I came to this party? Who needs to pay for food when you get invited to fancy parties with food for free?” He stretched, glancing around. “Speaking of, I’m feeling a bit peckish. Catch up with you later.” Ling slipped off to investigate the food tables, Winry was still talking to Lan Fan, leaving Edward to his own devices.

He went over to one of the tall columns lining the room, making sure he was still in Winry’s sight if she looked up.

“Edward, it’s good to see you again.”

Straightening up at the sound of the voice, he nodded at the speaker. “Lieutenant Hawkeye, sorry for not saying hello earlier.”

She smiled. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Where’s the Colonel?”

Glancing over her shoulder, she motioned to the opposite end of the room. “Off charming some important government official or other.”

“I don’t think ‘charm’ is in the Colonel’s arsenal.” Edward snorted.

Hawkeye smiled. “You’d be surprised. Would you like to dance?”

He nearly choked on the champagne he had just sipped. “Sorry?”

“Dance? It is a ball, people usually dance at those.”

Edward set his glass down. “Sure, what the hell, right?” He followed the Lieutenant onto the dancefloor and took her hand, placing his other respectfully at her shoulder blade.

“I assume the Colonel brought up his offer again.” She said casually.

“He did. I still don’t have an answer for him, but I said I would soon.”

She nodded. “I see things with Winry worked themselves out.”

His brow furrowed. “Uh, sort of. We hadn’t slept together, back when I called you I mean.”

“And that’s good?”

“I guess so? I mean things are okay, but there’s this weird unspoken thing now and I’m afraid I messed things up.”

Riza smiled. “You didn’t mess things up.”

“What? How do you know?”

She glanced over his shoulder at Winry, turning so that he was facing her. “A girl doesn’t agree to go to a ball and shows up wearing a dress like that with someone she just wants to be friends with.”

Edward flushed, reminding himself not to stare at how much of her pale skin was exposed, the royal blue matching his uniform in a way that had a weird warm flush creeping through his chest. “Maybe. I just don’t want to mess things up.”

“Just don’t push anything, you’re both young, you obviously care for each other, just let things happen naturally.”

“Thanks, Lieutenant. I don’t know if I say this enough but I really value your opinion and advice. I don’t usual handle authority figures very well, I guess my mom dying when I was young and my dad never being around I just kind of- well, I’m just trying to say thanks for being there for me.”

She smiled, her brown eyes soft. “Of course. I’ll have to admit I’ve grown rather fond of you, even if you are hot-headed and impulsive and incredibly stubborn.” Glancing back at where the Colonel was still talking, she added. “In fact, you remind me of a certain other hot-headed man I know.”

“That cuts deep, Hawkeye.”

She laughed, her hand squeezing his shoulder gently. “Take it as a compliment Edward.”

The song came to a close and Edward and Riza stepped apart, applauding the musicians along with the rest of the crowd.

“Thank you for the dance, you’re surprisingly light on your feet.” Riza said with a smile.

“Not so bad yourself, lieutenant.” Edward replied, returning her smile.

“I should go check in on the Colonel. go ask Winry to dance.” Riza said, motioning to where she was standing beside the drink table, chatting with a mountain of a man.

Edward made his way over, easily identifying the man Winry was talking to as Major Alex Armstrong. “Major Armstrong, good to see you.”

The broad man towered over him, impressive handlebar mustache lifting at the ends as he smiled. “Edward Elric! What a splendid surprise to see you here. I was just talking to your charming date, miss Rockbell.”

“Major Armstrong was just telling me about your time training in Central.” Winry said, sipping a glass of sparkling punch.

“Nothing too embarrassing I hope.” Edward said.

“Not at all, a gentleman wouldn’t dare to convey to a lady the kinds of shenanigans that soldiers get up to in their spare time.”

Winry laughed. “I’m sure I can imagine, I did grow up with Edward after all.”

“Haha, let’s change the subject. Would you like to dance, Winry?”

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Really? I didn’t think you liked to dance.”

Edward scoffed incredulously. “I was just dancing with Hawkeye, wasn’t I?”

Armstrong laughed, the booming sound bouncing around the pillars. “One does not simply turn Lieutenant Hawkeye down when she asks for something.”

“Well that’s beside the fact, do you want to dance?”

Winry set her glass down and smiled. “Why not? It was very nice talking with you Major.”

“Alex, please, I hope to see you again in the future. And, Edward, don’t step on her toes.”

He made a face at the Major, then grinned and shook his hand. “I’ll watch my left feet, catch you later.”

As they made their way out onto the dance floor, a new song filled the hall and the space filled with couples preparing to dance.

Edward took Winry’s hand and placed his other carefully on her waist, feeling just a little self conscious about the intimacy of a waltz, and the fact that his fingers were touching the bare skin exposed by her basically backless dress.

Winry didn’t seem to notice as she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him as they started a simple box step.

“So, why did the Colonel call you ‘Fullmetal’ earlier?”

Edward made a sour face. “Cause he’s an insensitive douche-wad.”

Winry snorted trying to hold back a laugh, ducking her head forward slightly as she reprimanded quietly. “Edward! Someone could overhear you.”

He grinned and shrugged. “Eh, they’d probably agree with me.” His fingers shifted a little holding hers. “He started using that nickname after the first time we met, back when he was called to investigate...you know.”

Winry nodded silently, letting him continue.

“Anyway, I’d just been fitted with my first prosthetic, I couldn’t walk yet so I was still in a wheelchair, and my right arm was still in its metal brace. So the first time we meet I have a leg and arm of metal and I’m stuck in a wheelchair. Hence the nickname.”

Winry wrinkled her nose. “That is insensitive.”

“I know! But douche-wad or not, I owe him a lot. Not that I’d ever tell him that though.”

There was a brief moment of silence then Winry said quietly. “He was Lieutenant- I mean Brigadier general- Hughes’ best friend, right?”

Edward nodded stiffly. “Yeah.”

“Well, I guess he can’t be all bad then.”

Edward made a noise of agreement and the two fell silent again.

He shifted his hand on her back, noting that her skin was a little cold. Was she chilled? Should he offer her his jacket? That wouldn’t be weird, would it? He used to lend her sweatshirts all the time, well, more like she stole them but it was pretty much the same.

“Edward?”

He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts to meet her gaze. “Huh?”

She smiled, silently laughing at him, “I asked how your leg was doing.”

“Oh, it’s fine, I don’t even really feel the metal cap anymore.”

She nodded. “Good. We’ll work on assembling and installing your leg once we’re back in Resembool.”

“Sounds good to me. Are you cold? Would you like my jacket?”

Winry blinked in surprise at the sudden change of topic, hesitating as she contemplated his question. “Um, it’s a little chilly in here. Maybe after the dance is over, thanks.”

He nodded. “No problem.”

As if on cue, the song came to a close and the couples on the dancefloor parted, applauding the musicians and moving off the dancefloor.

Edward shrugged off his jacket, draping it around Winry’s shoulders and straightening it in front. “There you go.” His hands hesitated at the collar, his fingertips brushing against her hair. “Um,” he cleared his throat. “Do you want another drink?”

She held the jacket in front of her, nodding.

Was it his imagination or was she blushing a little? It was probably just from dancing.

“Drinks, right, I’ll go grab us some.” He said quickly, gesturing vaguely to a small lounge area set up on the other side of a row of pillars. “Uh, wait for me over there?”

“Okay, grab me a martini?”

“You got it.”

As Edward stood at the bar and waited, he allowed his gaze to scan the corners of the room, he spotted Ling not too far away and was about to call out to him when he noticed the unusually serious expression on his face.

It took him a few moments to realize he was talking on the phone, his lips moving in a way to indicate he wasn’t speaking English. What could have made his brow furrow so much? Even in fairly dire situations he always seemed to be cracking a smile or making a joke. True he did that to hide the fact that he was incredibly shrewd and a master tactician. But still.

Edward decided against asking him about it, if Ling wanted him to know, he would tell him. Besides, he had neglected Winry enough already that evening. So he grabbed the drinks placed on the bar and went to go find her.

She was sitting on a lounge, his jacket still draped around her shoulders, she smiled at him as he approached, reaching her hands out for her drink like a child accepting a candy.

“Ooooh thank you.”

He grinned as she sipped at the drink and let out a pleased hum. “No problem. Are you hungry?”

She shrugged. “A little maybe, alcohol kind of kills an appetite.”

“You buzzed yet?”

She glanced at him coyly as she took another sip from her drink. “Maybe a little. How about you?”

He glanced around the crowded hall and let out a grunt. “Not enough.” He downed the last of his drink and stood up. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

He was absent for about five minutes before he reappeared with a mischievous smirk on his face. “Hurry and finish your drink.”

She swallowed the last of her martini and looked at him curiously as he held his hand out to her. “What did you do?”

“Trust me?”

She let out a sigh. “I do. I don’t know if I should, but I do.”

He pretended to look offended as he took her hand and pulled her out onto the dancefloor again.

As the current song finished, the musicians looked over to where the soundboard was situated, a tall woman with curly black hair was standing beside the sound tech, grinning from ear to ear.

A few seconds later and instead of soft classical music, a thrumming beat came bounding out of the speakers.

Winry laughed as people looked around confused for a moment.

“Now this is dance music!” Edward cheered, shooting a wink to his conspirator at the soundboard. “Thanks Rebecca!”

She threw him a sloppy salute. “It’s a party, right? Let’s have some fun!”

Before long most everyone had loosened up and were dancing, the few who opted out drifted toward the bar to replenish their drinks.

Edward and Winry found Ling on the dancefloor and even convinced Alan Fan to join them, the young adults laughing and dancing to the music.

Winry was surprised to see Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye dancing as well, granted in a more elegant fashion than the younger people, but nonetheless having fun.

It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning before the party started to dwindle down, Edward and Winry deciding to head back to their hotel since they had an early train to catch back home. They bid their farewells and headed back to the hotel in a taxi, both too buzzed to drive, Edward had arranged for the rental company to pick the car up at the venue. Although most of the journey back to the hotel was a blur. Perhaps he had drank more than he thought.

 

*      *      *

 

Her breath was hot on his neck, the sounds falling from her lips sweet music. Her skin was against his, her body soft and pliable beneath his.

She felt like heaven, her voice more Divine than an angel, her body called for worship, and gladly he did, reveling in the way she reacted to his movements, in the sounds and sighs he drew from her.

He let out a groan as she tightened her legs around him, feeling himself climbing closer and closer to that peak, his breath coming short and heavy, her name falling from his lips like a prayer. “Winry.”

He woke with a start, cursing loudly at the supremely uncomfortable hard on he had earned with his filthy mind.

Stumbling out of bed and straight into the shower, not even bothering to take off his boxers, he cranked the water on as cold as it would go and let the icy stream put out the fire in his blood. Hitting his fist against the wall, he cursed again.

He couldn’t deal with being this close to her, it was too much, and even his fucking subconscious couldn’t keep it in his pants.

After the frigid water had solved his more immediate problem, he slipped out of his soaked boxers and into a pair of sweats, snatching his phone off the nightstand and scrolling through his contacts for a second before holding the phone to his ear.

It rang once or twice and then a sleep roughened voice answered.

“Fullmetal? It’s 4AM, what do you want?”

“I’m in.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the scene that inspired this whole fic tbh lol   
> It’s basically all just smut so enjoy the moment you’ve all been waiting for ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Sorry about the mess, you know how it is when I get focused on a project.” Winry apologized as she led Edward into her workshop, toeing some spare bolts and metal scraps out of the way. 

“You’re apologizing to  _ me _ about mess?” Edward said, grinning.

“Good point. Anyway! I’m going to go change into my work clothes, I’ll be right back.”

He nodded. “Go for it.” 

She opened a drawer built into the workbench on one side of the room, pulling out a bundle of clothing and ducking into the bathroom to change. 

Edward wandered over to her design table, idly scanning over the plans and rough sketches she had drawn for the initial design of his new leg. It really was amazing how she managed to make bits of metal into something elegant and beautiful. 

His musing was interrupted as the door swung open and she walked back into the room pulling her hair back and sliding a bandana over her head. She was wearing coveralls up to her waist, the arms of the suit tied around her hips casually. Her only cover otherwise was a black tube top with a zipper in the front. It was what she almost always wore in the workshop, but now Edward had a hard time looking at her without feeling heat rise in his cheeks.

She had her no-nonsense expression on, now fully in work mode as she motioned to him. “Alright, go ahead and take your pants off and we’ll get started.” 

Edward barely managed to keep from choking on his own saliva as the words registered in his brain. “What?”

She stared at him as if he had suddenly asked her if the earth were round. “Uh, yeah, how else am I supposed to get access to your leg?” Shaking her head slightly she returned to her work table and began to pull out pieces of equipment and parts carefully bundled in cloth. “Honestly you’d think this was the first time I’ve worked on your prosthetic. I mean, I’ve been doing this for how many years?”

He took a deep breath, attempting to cool his head. “Right, sorry, I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Fumbling with his belt buckle for a moment, he finally managed to pull it free and pull his pants down, almost tripping as the left leg caught on his prosthetic. He cursed as he hopped and struggled with the pants, falling back onto the cot and kicking the offending item away.

Winry laughed as she transported the parts and her tools onto a work cart and wheeled it over to the cart. “I’m shocked the military ever gave you a gun, knowing how clumsy you are I would have thought you would’ve shot yourself in your one good foot ages ago.”

He stuck his tongue out at her. “Haha, you’re so funny.” 

“I know. Lay back on the cot and get comfortable, this is going to take a while.”

As he settled back on the bed, dressed in nothing but his boxers and a tank top, he struggled not to feel exposed, reminding himself that he’d been in this position plenty of times before. 

Winry began by disconnecting his current prosthetic and wiping down the base, then she picked up the core of his new leg, it looked like a metal and wire version of bone and tendons, hydraulic bars on either side to control movement.

He watched her for a little while, propped up on his elbows so he could see what she was doing as she began to attach piece after piece. Eventually though his shoulders started cramping and he had to lie back, folding his hands on his chest and staring at the ceiling as she continued to work.

He quickly discovered that not being able to watch what she was doing to distract himself was definitely the wrong decision to make. Without being able to see her, he couldn’t predict her movements and was constantly surprised by her fingertips and breath on his leg. 

She would accidentally brush his thigh with her fingers, her breath ghosting over his skin as she turned to grab another part or a different tool. It was driving him crazy and it took all of his will power not to squirm.

In an effort to distract himself, he began listing off the periodic table, an exercise he had learned at a young age to ground himself and help him focus on one thing. Mentally imagining each element materializing in the air above his head as he named them.

This helped for a little while, but there were only so many elements and he quickly ran out and was forced to come up with something else.

He pulled out his phone and began to scroll through various social media platforms, sending a few texts to Alphonse and checking up on some business related things. 

“Let me know if you need a break for anything, I get in the zone and forget that I’m working on a live patient sometimes.” Winry said suddenly, laughing a bit sheepishly.

“Oh, I’m good for now, I don’t want to mess up whatever you’re doing.” 

She sat up and stretched, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck. “I’ve finished with the main structure, now it’s mostly the outer plating and then connecting and activating the control system to the brain controls in your implant.”

Edward shimmied himself up onto his elbows again, looking at the progress she had made. “It looks sick.” He said, admiring the skeletal metal structure attached to his stump. 

“Thanks, it’ll look really good once it’s fully installed.” 

“So is the outer plating just to protect the mechanics?”

She nodded, beginning work again. “Mostly, they also help with stabilization and reinforcing the whole leg. And for aesthetic purposes as well.” She held up a long piece he assumed would serve as his shin. “The metal I’ve used is a mix of several different things, this specific formula is for strength, endurance and functionality. It’s rust, scratch and dent resistant, it also helps keep the temperature regulated so that the leg won’t heat up or cool down too much. And it’s lightweight enough so you can still function without feeling like you have an anchor attached to your ankle.”

“Awesome, how much longer do you think it’ll take?”

She shrugged. “I’m not sure, hopefully not too much longer.” 

Unfortunately it ended up taking a lot longer than she had anticipated. What with taking breaks for food and trips to the bathroom, it was well into the evening when she finally finished attaching the last piece. 

“Finally. Alright, I’m going to connect the nerves now. This is probably going to hurt.”

Edward raised his eyebrows, sitting up. “Wait, really? Am I going to have any kind of feeling in the leg?”

She shook her head. “Not exactly, you’ll be able to feel the leg and foot moving but you won’t have any kind of pain or other sensation, the initial connection will probably feel like a sharp pinch or shock, your brain is going to register the leg and nerves and connect them to your other nervous system, after that it should regulate.” She flipped open a panel on his leg and looked up. “You ready?”

He hesitated for a just a moment before nodding. “Yeah, go for it.” His body went rigid and he let out a loud curse, his entire body lighting up like he’d been struck by lightning, his nails dug into his palms and he felt cold sweat break out across his body. The sensation only lasted for a few seconds, and then it faded into a slight tingle down the back of his neck and in his thigh.

“You okay?” Winry asked, closing the panel and touching his arm gently.

“Damn...yeah, I’m good. That was nuts.”

She laughed. “I was afraid for a split second that I had killed you.” 

“Oh wow, thanks for the confidence boost.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh hush, you’re fine. Sit up for me.”

He did as she asked, admiring the finished product of his leg, marveling at the intricacy of it. “Wow.”

Blushing slightly, she smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Thanks. Now for the moment of truth. Can you try to wiggle your toes for me? The metal ones?”

Apprehensively, he stared at the metal foot, imagining that it was his real leg, he mentally curled the toes.

A few seconds passed, and then the big toe twitched, the rest of the toes following suit by slowly curling and uncurling. 

“Holy shit.” He said, staring in awe at the flexing appendages. “Winry you’re a genius.”

She cheered and hugged him, a little awkwardly across the cot. “I did it! It works! Okay okay, can you move your ankle?”

He bent his foot toward his knee, flexing the ankle back and forth, a little stiffly. 

“Okay, now the knee, try to bend it and place your foot on the cot.” 

He did as he was told, struggling a little more with control over the larger joint, but he managed to lift his knee off the cot and slide his foot beneath it. “ _ Holy shit _ , Winry I have a metal fucking leg.”

She laughed. “I know! Okay, one last thing, I have to check the strain when you put your weight on it, can you slide your legs off the cot and try standing up?” She scooted back, giving him room to place his feet on the floor.

He took a few deep breaths, and then pushed himself up, standing straight on both legs. The metal leg still felt a little odd, it was different than the other prosthetics he had had, it was almost like a real leg, but still without the sensation of one. 

Winry crouched in front of him, tapping the leg here and there and checking it all over. 

Edward suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was only wearing his boxers and she was  _ very _ close to him. He looked away from the top of her head, taking deep breaths and trying to ignore her fingers running up and down his artificial leg. He could almost imagine that he could feel them, slow and gentle as they moved across the smooth metal. He could feel her breath, warm against his bare thigh as she checked the base of his leg to make sure it was carrying the strain of his weight evenly.

“Shit.” He muttered under his breath as her fingers traced the skin around the metal base.

“Edward? You okay? Does anything hurt?”

Blushing at the fact that he had said that out loud, he shook his head stiffly. “No, no, everything feels good-fine, I mean I’m fine.”

She frowned slightly and stood up, placing a hand against his forehead. “Are you sure? You look a little flushed…” She trailed off, her eyes softening as she looked at his face, her fingertips slowly moving from his forehead down his temple, coming to rest against his jaw.

He closed his eyes at her touch, soaking in the softness and warmth of the moment, feeling her so close to him but not quite touching, hearing her breath in the narrow space between them.

“Ed…” 

He opened his eyes, meeting hers steadily. “Yeah?”

Her gaze flickered down to his mouth, her fingers still on his jaw twitching ever so slightly, betraying her uncertainty. Oh how she wanted to lean forward, just a little, to claim the kiss she had been imagining.

Throwing her doubts aside, she stepped forward ever so slightly and stretched up on her tiptoes, just barely brushing her lips against his. His breath swept across her lips in a rush, the sudden exhale catching her by surprise. She pulled back ever so slightly, trying to gauge his reaction.

And then he was ducking his head, placing his lips more firmly against hers in a proper kiss, but still soft, still careful.

They broke apart, gazes meeting once again, hearts pounding, eyes questioning.

And then Edward had both arms coiled tightly around her and she had her hands on his face and in his hair, mouth hungry and desperate as she kissed him.

She couldn’t breathe but she didn’t care, electricity buzzed across her skin, blood rushing through her veins as she tried to memorize every sensation. His lips against hers, eager and insistent, his hands exploring her body without shame, igniting the sparks in her blood and leaving flames in their wake. His body pressed tightly against hers, firm and unrelenting. 

She raked her fingers through his hair, grabbing onto the longer strands and pulling his head to an angle so she could kiss him better, revelling in the groan he released. Her free hand roamed over his neck and shoulder, trailing down his chest and attempting to slide in between them so she could pull up the hem of his tank top, desperate to feel his skin.

He pushed her back, her hips eventually bumping into her work bench. Grabbing her thighs he lifted her easily and set her on top of the workbench, swiping one hand across the surface and sending tools and parts scattering. 

She would yell at him for that later, but for now she was busy caging him between her thighs and breaking away from his mouth so she could pull his tank top off.

He was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling as she tossed the item of clothing aside and ran her hands across his bare skin, taking in every divot and plane. 

He ducked forward and brushed her hair aside, pulling off her bandana and cupping the back of her head as he began to kiss her neck, slow and deep as if savoring the taste of her skin.

She hummed in appreciation, pulling him closer and squeezing her thighs tighter around his hips, feeling him against her core. 

He moved down to her collarbone, his hands moving to the zipper at the front of her top, hesitating for a moment, waiting for permission. 

Kissing his jaw and biting at his ear playfully she said breathlessly. “Don’t be shy now.” She gasped as the cool air hit her breasts, the clack from her top’s zipper hitting the table barely registering as Edward’s mouth trailed lower.

“Shy? Never. I was trying to be a gentleman.” He murmured against her skin.

“You get points for trying, but- mmmm- I don’t want you to be a gentleman right now.” She squeaked as he nipped at her nipple, then placing a kiss over the spot with a smirk.

“Duly noted.” He slid his hand slowly up her side, running across her ribcage before cupping her breast in his hand, applying enough pressure to have her hum in approval. His mouth attended to her other breast, placing open mouthed kisses against the soft skin, nipping now and then and then soothing the spot with light kisses before moving on to a different area.

She let out a breathy sigh as he played with her nipple, her back arching under his skillful mouth and fingers. “Mmmm, that feels really good.”

He chuckled, releasing her nipple and beginning to kiss his way down her stomach, looking up to meet her gaze as he traveled lower.

She ran a hand over her breast, missing the attention of his as he began to untie the arms of her coveralls from around her waist. He was about to pull them down when she sat up, grabbing his hands as her eyes widened. “Wait!”

He froze. “What? What’s wrong?”

She blushed, holding defensively to the waistband. “I-I haven’t shaved my legs in a little while…”

Edward’s eyes widened. “Oh shit, me either.”

She smacked his shoulder. “Edward! I’m being serious.”

He smiled affectionately as he moved back up closer to her face, gently cupping her cheek in his hand. “So am I. You think I care about that, Winry? I’ve been dreaming of this moment for years. And body hair is not a turn off for me at all.”

She fidgeted. “You’re sure?”

“Trust me.”

Letting out a sigh, she nodded. “Okay.” Pulling the arms loose she lifted her hips so he could shimmy the coveralls down her legs. “So, dreaming about it for years, huh?”

He blushed a little. “Okay well puberty doesn’t count. But…yeah.”

She smiled. “Yeah, me too.”

He ran his hands up her legs, delicate and teasing as he traced the waistband of her panties, traveling over the fabric to trace the smiley faces scattered across it. “Sexy.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She giggled and wiggled her hips. “You like that?”

“Oh yeah, super hot.” He traced his finger over her, smirking when he felt the dampness there. “But, they’re going to have to go.”

She lifted her hips up again, watching him as he hooked a finger in her waistband and slowly peeled them down and tossed them aside. Now completely naked, she sat up, trailing her fingers down his torso and to his boxers. “Your turn.” 

He hummed, catching hold of her wrists. “Patience. We’ll get to that in a minute.”

She frowned a little. “Okay…” watching him lower himself onto his knees, she asked. “What are you... _ oh.”  _

He began to kiss her thighs, slowly propping them up on his shoulders as he travelled closer to her core.

“E-Ed...you don’t, uh- you don’t have to.” She stammered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Do you not want me to?” He asked, lifting his head to meet her eyes.

She looked away, unable to meet his gaze. “I-it’s okay...I know guys don’t- uh, like to do that.”

He stared at her for a moment blankly. “Winry...have you never been eaten out before?”

She covered her face with her hands. “Don’t say it like that!”

“What kind of selfish assholes have you been dating?!”

She dropped her hands, crossing her arms and glaring at him defensively. “Look I don’t have as much...experience with these things as you do. I’ve only ever slept with like two guys.”

He frowned. “What and you think I have dozens of notches in my belt?”

“Well, you’re awfully good at...stuff.”

He laughed. “Winry we’ve barely even done anything.” He took her hands in his. “Listen, I would love to give this to you, if you want to try it. Please?”

She chewed at her lip. “You’re sure?”

“Hell yeah, you know some guys really like to do this.”

Hesitating for just a moment longer, she nodded. “Okay.”

He ran his hands slowly down her legs, stopping at her knees and lifting them back up onto his shoulders, kissing the inside of her thigh as he settled between her legs. “Just relax, okay? And let me know if you don’t like it.”

She took a deep breath, watching him move closer to her core a little apprehensively.

He began by kissing the apex of her thighs, nipping and teasing the skin by brushing his lips and nose gently across the delicate skin. He kissed over her, testing her reaction as he slowly licked her slit.

Her breath hitched, hand shifting on the work bench as he traced her slit again, delving deeper by parting her with his fingers and placing and open mouth kiss on her, his tongue tasting her arousal.

She bit back a whimper, still a little apprehensive of the foreign sensations, but beginning to feel the rush of arousal building.

He moved carefully, exploring her and paying attention to her reactions for different techniques and areas that he stimulated. 

She began to feel desperate for his attention on her clit, but he stayed away and continued to tease her slowly. “E-Ed…”

“Yeah?”

Letting out a whine as he lapped at her. “P-please…”

He sucked at her delicate skin, grazing his teeth lightly against her folds before saying. “Please what?”

She let out a frustrated sound, her hips angling closer to him, trying to coax him toward her clit. “Please stop teasing me.”

“Only because you asked nicely.” He said with a chuckle, nosing at her clit before brushing it delicately with his tongue.

A shuddering breath escaped her, her head falling backwards as he began to kiss and tease the skin around her clit, working her up before licking or sucking on it, drawing gasps and moans from her.

She was desperate for release, his teasing and soft touches had driven her to the edge and held her captive there, stealing her breath and claiming captive her voice as she whimpered and begged him. Tears pricked at her eyes, overwhelmed by the pleasure surging through her body.

“Edward,  _ oooh,  _ please please I’m so close…” her hands twisted in his hair, holding him to her as she arched her back and keened, her legs shaking on his shoulders as she finally reached her peak.

He massaged her thighs gently, kissing her skin and coaxing her down from her orgasm. “You okay?”

She was panting, skin flushed bright pink, eyes hazy as she sat up and slipped her legs off his shoulders. “Stand up.”

He did as she commanded, watching as she slid off the workbench on wobbly legs and nearly pulled a drawer off its hinges in her haste to open it. She rummaged in it for a moment and then pulled out a box.

He raised his eyebrows as she tore the cardboard open. “Condoms? Were you planning this?”

She rolled her eyes and pushed one into his hand. “I didn’t want to keep them in my room cause Granny likes to spontaneously deep clean in there.” 

Edward nodded. “Gotcha.” He worked on ripping the foil open, hissing when Winry twisted, turning to set the condoms on the bench and make sure he hadn’t damaged any important parts. Her hips were pressing against his front, her movements creating agonizing friction against his erection. 

Grabbing hold of her hips, he held her still, pressing his chest against her back as he growled in her ear. “If you don’t stop wiggling like that I’ll bend you over this bench and take you right here.”

Her breath hitched, her body immediately going still. She reached behind her and felt him through his boxers, tilting her head slightly so she could nip at his jaw. “Maybe that was the plan.”

“Fuck, Winry.”

“That’s also the plan.”

He laughed, kissing her temple affectionately. “Sassy, I like it.”

She hummed as he kissed down to her neck. “Sassy and impatient.” She slipped her hand into his boxers and stroked his length, smiling when he rocked his hips into her hand and groaned.

“Okay I get the hint.” He pushed her hand away, shimmying his boxers down far enough so he could roll on the condom. “Let me know if anything feels uncomfortable.” 

She nodded, spreading her legs ever so slightly as he lined himself up. 

“Ready?”

Letting out a huff, she turned her head to look over her shoulder. “Edward Elric, will you just fuck me already?”

She gasped when he planted his hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her down onto the bench. Her flushed skin lighting up as it pressed against the cool surface of the workbench.

He pushed into her, carefully so she could adjust.

“Ooooh,  _ fuck _ .” She moaned, fingers splaying against the wood beneath her as he entered her, stretching her with a pleasant burn.

“You okay? Can I keep going?” He asked, voice strained from holding back.

“You’re not in all the way yet?!” Winry gasped. Before he could answer she took a deep breath and lifted herself onto her elbows. “Y-yeah I’m good.”

He rocked his hips forward, sliding fully into her and locking his hips against hers. “Fuck, Winry you’re so tight. You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Mmm, yes. Y-you’re bigger than I expected.”

He rocked his hips against hers, huffing. “Wow, thanks.”

“N-no! Not like I thought you were small just- aaaah, shit.” She trailed off in a moan. “Just...please don’t be gentle with me.”

He let out a growl, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her head back so he could bite her neck lightly. “You’d better be careful, I might not be able to hold back.”

“Edward if you don’t fuck me right now I swear I’ll- oh  _ fuck!” _ She scrambled for something to grab onto as he began to snap his hips roughly against her, his movements fast and punishing. 

He released her hair in favor of holding her hips, his fingers digging into her skin as he pounded into her, already feeling himself getting too close. “Fuck, Winry,  _ fuckfuck fuck!” _

She tried to stifle her cries and moans, afraid they would be too loud, but then he lifted her up slightly and the new angle allowed him to hit her  _ just  _ right inside and she didn’t care if they woke up the whole damn town.

He grunted and moaned, cursing as he fucked her relentlessly. “You feel so good, fuck! Sorry I’m close.” He gasped.

“I-it’s okay just-ahaa-keep going.” She dug her nails into the top of the bench, waves of pleasure rocking through her with every thrust. 

His movements grew more erratic, his pace quickening and becoming jerkier. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as he pushed deep inside her and came undone, groaning and pressing his head between her shoulder blades as his hips stuttered, thrusting a few last times into her before he grew still, breathing heavily.

They stood like that for a few moments, panting and reeling from pleasure. Winry reaches back and combed her fingers through his hair, his head turning to kiss her palm as he straightened up.

“Well...I think we can say that your prosthetic passes the stress test.”

They both started laughing, giddy from the rush of endorphins. Winry straightened up slightly, still leaning her weight against the workbench. “I’m not sure my legs passed, they feel like jelly.”

She squealed in surprise when he scooped her up and carried her over to the cot, placing her gently on the mattress and kissing her long and slow before breaking apart and smiling. 

“I’m going to go get you a warm cloth, be right back.”

She leaned forward and placed another quick kiss against his lips. “Okay, hurry back.”

“I will.”

Winry stretched out on the cot, testing the soreness of her muscles. She was pleased to find she only felt a little achy where her thighs had been pressed into the bench and her back from being bent over. Mostly she felt relaxed and warm all over.

Edward returned from the bathroom with a warm washcloth and helped her clean up, pulling her into his arms with a sigh once he had finished, kissing the top of her head. “This is nice.” He mumbled into her hair.

She hummed in agreement, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. “You know, I thought it might be weird, you know, after, but it’s not.”

He chuckled. “I know what you mean, I was a little worried about that too. But I guess in the end we’re still the same people, we still care about each other, we just happen to have just had mad passionate sex.”

Winry giggled, stretching her legs out and snuggling further against him. “Oh and Edward?”

“Hmm?”

“You were right, I am going to be sore.”

 


End file.
